Icy Winds Tickle My Nose
by cappychan
Summary: "'She's lazy, inattentive, lazy, rude, lazy, ignorant, lazy. Did I say lazy yet' 'Is that what you think of me, Taicho' Oh no." ToshiroOC. Full Summary inside.
1. The Mistake

**AN: **i reread Hot Ice, Cold Burn and I was like WTF is this piece of SHIT? so i decided to write another Toshiro fic, 'cause I just watched a few new eps of bleach and had decided Shiro-chan needs some more lovin' from Gaar :D which is I. so nothing big. It's after they defeat aizen and Toshiro needs a new lieutenant to which he finds one. His new lieutenant's name is Matazashi Nasako and she is very lazy, inattentive, and rude. he doesn't like her at all. a brief description of her and her zanpakuto will be put on my pro when i get the time. the chapters won't be very long, 'cause i wanna take my time writing this fic :) ooc my fault and i apologize );

**Summary: **"'She's lazy, inattentive, lazy, rude, lazy, ignorant, lazy. Did I say lazy yet?' 'Is that what you think of me, Taicho?' _Oh shit. _'M-Matazashi! Th-that wasn't what I meant!' 'Y'know, Taicho, I respect a lot of things in my life. You were one of them.'" Matazashi Nasako is the new lieutenant to prodigy taicho, Hitsugaya Toshiro. He hates her. He has no use for her, and he wondered why she had decided to become _his _lieutenant. And after one conversation with Kuchiki Byakuya they hadn't noticed Nasako standing there listening she runs off, angry. And now, Toshiro is caught in a riptide of anger. How will Toshiro make it up to his new, ignoring-his-ass lieutenant?

so un, enjoy my lovelies~! :) oh! and check out my other bleach stories: Inquisitive Desires and Frosted Feathers and Pink Cherry Blossoms :D

* * *

**The Mistake**

_© Tite Kubo ;; i own nothing, 'cept for my OC Matazashi Nasako;;_

_

* * *

_

It was a lazy, normal day for the prodigy taicho, Hitsugaya Toshiro. He sat in his office, going over a few more papers, praying to whatever deities he hadn't mentioned quite yet that his new fukutaicho is doing her work. With large wounds still making their ways to recovery, he sighed, rubbing his back achingly. His new stupid fukutaicho _never _did her work; she was like another Rangiku, in some ways and some others. He really didn't know why the hell he let her become his new fukutaicho. Oh wait, she wasn't some crazy fan girl that wanted to eat him. Toshiro furrowed his white brow, growling angrily. He wished now that he _did _pick one of those crazy girls to be his fukutaicho. At least then, he would get some things done. He thought briefly of how he got into this predicament.

_'Uh,' he sighed, looking around his squad for a minute. Who was worthy to be his new fukutaicho? Someone who got the job done. Someone who didn't lay around all day. Someone who didn't drink for goodness' sake. Someone who wasn't going to attack him and tell him that they loved him. He sighed again, his eyes catching a girl who looked about his age with white hair. But wait, as he looked further, her bangs and the ends on her hair were black. She didn't wear a standard shinigami uniform. She didn't even wear a hakama! Instead, she wore a short kimono like skirt with the visible shitagi underneath. The sleeves of her kosode were like those of a furisode. She didn't wear a tabi, instead she wore what looked like ballerina slippers with long white socks that stopped at her knees. Her sash was longer than everyone else's, the bow pushed to the side, and she didn't have her zanpakuto on her. Toshiro contemplated for a moment before getting up from where he sat and tried to walk through the long line that awaited dinner._

_The small taicho pushed and shoved through the people, trying to remember her name. He knew for a fact that she was his new third seat and had talked to her recently. Matazashi Nasako! That was her name. She seemed worthy to be his new fukutaicho. Toshiro caught up with her, grabbing the female shinigami's shoulder. She was a lot taller than her was, but for an odd reason, they had seemed the same age. She turned around to face him, looking down slightly. "Un, Hitsugaya-taicho?" She asked as he motioned for her to follow, which she did obediently. She followed him into his office where she closed the door gently, looking at the taicho that sat behind his desk. "Matazashi," He began as she raised an eyebrow. "How would you like to be my new fukutaicho?" He finally asked after a moment of silence. Nasako pursed her lips before shrugging. "Why?" She asked as he gaped. "What do you mean 'why'? This is a great opportunity! You quali-" She cut him off there. "No. I mean, why me? They're other people out there who will worship the ground you step upon to become your fukutaicho. Other people who would die for you. And after deciding you come and pick me?" Toshiro furrowed his brow. What was with this girl? He sighed angrily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Matazashi. I picked you because you are a third seat, and I feel your reiastu right now. Your power is great and I don't want someone who would worship me. I just need a person I can rely on to take care of the division if anything ever happens to me." Nasako nodded slowly, picking at the black wristband she wore. "I see. Okay." She said simply as Toshiro wrinkled his forehead. "Okay, what?" He asked as she huffed. "Okay, I'll be your new fukutaicho." Toshiro sat back in his chair, smiling pleasantly to himself._

_"We'll pick up your badge tomorrow." He said as she began walking away. "Thanks, Taicho." She said, almost out the door. "Wait, Matazashi." She paused, turning around to face him. "Where is your zanpakuto?" He asked with genuine curiosity. In the sleeve of her right arm, Nasako rattled it, a wakizashi falling out. She held it up for him to see, twisting it this way and that. The wakizashi had a four part flower as the tsuba, a cord at the end that he presumed hung from her forearm. The hilt had X's engraved in it in white, the sheath a milky white. Toshiro nodded, lacing his fingers together as Nasako left through the doors._

"Of course." Toshiro sighed to himself, rolling his crystal eyes as he began writing once again. The large doors to his office opened, somebody stepping in swiftly. Toshiro looked up to see taicho to the sixth division, Kuchiki Byakuya. "What brings you here, Kuchiki?" Toshiro asked without looking up as he heard Byakuya's scarf sashay in the thin air. "I came to see how your new fukutaicho was. And. Sotaicho needs those documents, Hitsugaya. Now." Byakuya said monotonously, picking up a book that sat on the small table. Toshiro groaned, standing up. "Damn it! I gave those papers to Matazashi, and she has yet to finish it." Toshiro growled under his breath, unaware of his fukutaicho standing in the doorway with the papers he needed.

"She's lazy, inattentive, lazy, rude, lazy, ignorant, lazy. Did I say lazy yet?" Toshiro said as Byakuya looked up at him. "Is that what you think of me, Taicho?"

_Oh shit. _

"Ma-Matazashi! Th-that wasn't what I meant!" He manged to say. Wrong thing to say.

_Oh shit._

"Y'know, Taicho, I respect a lot of things in my life. You were one of them." Nasako said, throwing the papers over her shoulder as she walked out the door, Byakuya watching the sight in front of him, amused.

"Oh _shit_!" Toshiro cursed loudly, stomping his foot like a small, stubborn child. "Look at what you have gotten yourself into now, Hitsugaya." Byakuya mused monotonously, continuing to look at the book in front of him. "Not now, Kuchiki!" Toshiro barked, running to fetch the papers that were on the ground. He looked over them carefully, before tossing them to Byakuya who caught them. "I give you three days." He said as Toshiro looked at him like a madman. "What?" Byakuya stood up, brushing imaginary dust from his hakama, looking over the papers himself. "Three days to apologize to Matazashi." Toshiro gritted his teeth.

"This isn't a game, Kuchiki."

"It isn't. But, I can see that you cannot handle all of this work by yourself. Thus, I give you three days." Byakuya said simply as he left the room. Toshiro groaned loudly; he was right. He turned around slowly, seeing the massive pile of papers. "Damn it." He cursed under his breath. Walking to the door, he opened it slowly, running out.

"Matazashi!"

* * *

**AN: **so this is the first chapter. tell me what'cha think :D and if you want longer chapters, you can tell me and if i get more people who want longer chapters, then i'll write longer chapters. i hope you enjoyed this! :)


	2. Day One

**AN: **okay i need to explain some stuff. so y'know how byakushi said three days? well he does have three days. so that means three chapters. in the beginning when i was writing this, i wanted to do a week... that's seven chapters and it would be boring. so yeah. each chapter is about one thousand words and therefore each chapter will be divided in half: what toshiro tried to do to get nasako to talk to him and what nasako did to ignore him. any questions? alright, let's get started.

* * *

**Day One**

_enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

Toshiro walked angrily down the halls of his division, hands clenched and unclenched. What the hell had he just gotten himself into now? Toshiro sighed loudly, catching the attention of unseated officers. He growled as he made it towards his fukutaicho's large bedroom doors. He banged on the door with his fist, yelling in the process.

"Matazashi! Open this door right now!" He demanded. When he heard nothing, Toshiro's eye twitched. So this is the game she wanted to play? Ignore your taicho, huh? Toshiro drew a breath shakily, overwhelmed in sudden anger. He exhaled gently, closing his eyes as he thought. He has never seen his new fukutaicho release her zanpakuto nor does he know the name of hers. He knows nothing about her except for the fact that she doesn't like to work. He didn't know her weaknesses, her strengths. He didn't know what got on her nerves and what pleased her.

Toshiro groaned, banging on the door again. "Matazashi!" He cried, getting strange looks from people who walked past him. He contemplated for minute. Would he draw his zanpakuto to bust down a door just because his new fukutaicho was ignoring him? No, that was stupid. He would surely get in trouble. Sighing again, Toshiro kicked the door, his hands up against it. "Matazashi. I know you're in there. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the things I said. I guess I've just been a bit agitated because I need things done. So, I hope you can-"

"Hey, can I get in there for a sec?" Said a familiar voice. Toshiro turned to Nasako who had a towel at her shoulders, nodding as she opened the large doors and entered, closing them behind her. "As I was saying, I just hope you..." Toshiro paused for a moment, listening to the door lock. His eyes widened as he began to bang on the door once more.

"Matazashi! Open this door! Your Taicho commands you!"

* * *

Nasako respected her Taicho very much. Even if she didn't show it. And when she heard those words rush from his lips, Nasako's respect for him dropped like a smile. Not that much, however. And when she ran from his office, she needed to wash away the anger. Metaphorically and literally. Entering her room quickly, she had grabbed her towel and left her zanpakuto on her bed, closing the door behind her.

She knew he probably meant it, and she didn't really care. As she neared the large bath area, she could hear loud banging come from the end of the halls. She closed her green eyes and continued inside. How was Nasako going to cope with this? She didn't really find any interest in her taicho, nonetheless interest in anything else. Sinking deeper in the steamy waters that touched her lips, Nasako narrowed her eyes.

He was probably at her bedroom door at this moment, banging and screaming at it. He was a funny person, she had to admit it. Funny and inspirational. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have become a shinigami. Living in Rukongai and just relaxing in the forest wasn't a great idea at the time. Hollows here, hollows there, Nasako thought she was going to die. Frowning at the thought, Nasako ducked underneath the water, closing her eyes. When she found the name of her stupid zanpakuto and actually watched it manifest into a wakizashi, Nasako couldn't believe it. It was a _wakizashii_! Why hadn't it been something extravagant and beautiful? A wakizashi. A God damn wakizashi.

As Nasako had been reflecting on her past, a thought occurred to her. A game she shall play. She will play a game with her Taicho, but what kind of game? Nasako stood up, the water dripping from her naked body as she grabbed the white towel. She dried her body quickly, putting on her uniform, wrist band, socks and her fukutaicho's badge around her right thigh. Nasako threw the towel over her head, her bangs falling into place as she rubbed the water out of it. Blindingly, she put her shoes on and left the bath house, walking down the halls to see her Taicho standing at the door, muttering to himself. As she neared the door, she thought to herself that while she was going to think up a game, she will keep him waiting.

"Hey, can I get in there for a sec?" She asked, watching Toshiro turn to her and nodded. Nasako opened the door and entered, closing the door behind her, hearing faint words. "As I was saying, I just hope you..." Nasako locked the door, picking up her zanpakuto. She pulled up her sleeve, sticking her hand through the loop that stopped at her forearm. Dropping the sleeve, Nasako sat down, picking up a piece of candy and popped it into her mouth.

"A game..." She said as Toshiro screamed.

"Matazashi! Open this door! Your Taicho commands you!"

* * *

**AN: **these chapters are actually really short =A= lol anyway i hope you enjoyed it. sorry if it was boring D;


	3. Day Two

**AN: **these chapters are really short =A= so short that i can update twice, or maybe three times a day :D so anyway, nasako pieces together her 'game' as toshiro tries to talk to her again.

* * *

**Day Two**

_enjoy~_

_

* * *

_Toshiro slept easy that night. Sort of. He stayed up for an hour trying to think up a way to get Nasako out of her room and talk to her. Or at least slap her in the face. But mostly talk to her. His first plan was to wake up early and stand at her bedroom door, before breakfast, and when she left her room he would grab her by the wrist and apologize. That was plan A. Plan B was busting the door down, scratch that, he would stick his zanpakuto in between the crack and break the lock. Then he would enter and apologize. If that hadn't worked, Plan C was breaking down the door. Plan D was getting help. And Plan E was sitting in his office, sulking about the work to come.

"Damn it to Hell." Toshiro muttered as morning finally came. He was mad. He was tired. He was sleepy. And he was mad. Very, very, very, oh so _very _mad. He threw the covers off him, changing out of his night yukata and into his shihakusho, slipping his arms into his taicho's haori and adjusted the sash that held his zanpakuto to his liking. Toshiro rubbed his eyes once more, his hands wet from the cold water he had just dipped them in. His body stiffened slightly when he heard his office doors open, and peaking from the safety of his room, Toshiro saw that it was one of the unseated officers, bringing in yet another pile of paperwork. Growling, Toshiro prayed to the last deity he hadn't mentioned that Nasako would talk to him.

"Matazashi. When I'm through with you..." He muttered as he shot a glare at the unseated officer that took in the last pile, watching him run in terror. Hands at his side, Toshiro walked swiftly and quietly in the morning light, down the hall and to the large door where Nasako was probably still sleep. Toshiro narrowed his eyes, sitting against the wall that faced the door. Legs and arms crossed, he waited.

Toshiro was passed by many seated and unseated officers, who just stared. And when one had mustered enough courage to ask what he was doing and what he was waiting for, he hissed at them, eyes narrowed accusingly. They squeaked nervously and ran away from him, Toshiro turning his attention back to the large doors. He heard footsteps come from the end of the hall, and not taking his eyes off of the door, Nasako walked past him. Toshiro looked for a brief moment, making short eye contact with her before turning his attention back to the door. Eyes widening, Toshiro jumped from his seat running after Nasako.

"Oi! Matazashi! Matte! Matte!" He called after her as Nasako disappeared. Toshiro blinked back confusion, hearing light footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Nasako walking away from him, hands folded behind her. Toshiro stomped on the ground, clenching his fist and gritted his teeth. Plan B and C were out of line since she was out of her room. Toshiro ran after his fukutaicho, grabbing her by the shoulders and pinned her against the walls. She turned her head away from him, directing her eyes to the floor. Toshiro was furious now. He narrowed his eyes, Nasako's lips curling down. He felt her wince under the hard pressure he put on her shoulders, finally speaking.

"Matazashi." He began through his gritted teeth, caught off guard by what she said. "If you're trying to scare me, Taicho, it's not going to work," She began as Toshiro gaped at the girl. She shook her shoulders, his grip loosening as Nasako looked past him, squinting. "Is... is that another pile of paper work I see?" She asked as Toshiro turned around, ready to scream at the person who brought it in. To his outraged surprise, nobody entered. And when he turned to face Nasako once more, she had already disappeared.

"Damn it to Hell." He said once more.

* * *

Nasako slept easy, thinking in her sleepy subconscious a 'game' she would play. Nearly asleep, Nasako had been chewing on a piece of candy. She had decided that it would involve candy, since the fukutaicho enjoyed candy. It would also include retrieving the candy. It slowly melted on her tongue, as she thought some more. She fell asleep in a matter of minutes, her teeth feeling gritty. Early that morning, Nasako ran her fingers through her tangled hair. She changed out of her night yukata and dressed in her customized uniform, adjusting the badge that hung from her thigh. She splashed water in her face, in hopes of flushing out the sleep that still cringed in her eyes.

Matazashi Nasako wasn't stupid. She knew -in one way or the other- that her taicho would catch her early in the morning. After quick deciding, Nasako unwrapped a piece of candy and chewed softly on it as she left her bedroom, walking the empty halls in the dim dawn lights. She finished her plain breakfast reading another manga she had picked up from the human world on her last trip there. Reading the odd Japanese printed in the small bubbles, Nasako picked up her empty tray with one hand and and continued reading as she dropped it into a large bin that was taken to the back. She tucked the manga into her kosode as she furrowed her white eyebrows, seeing her Taicho on the floor waiting. She walked past him, turning her head over her shoulder slightly, making hardly any eye contact with him before walking on. She heard his haori shift before sighing mentally.

"Oi! Matazashi! Matte! Matte!" She heard him command. Nasako turned gently on her heel, disappearing and reappearing behind him, walking away as the process was finished. Nasako heard him stomp on the ground, causing her to laugh on the inside. 'Taicho's a funny person. Funny and interesting.' She thought to herself when she was grabbed by the shoulders and pushed against the wall. Nasako looked down at the ground, cringing at his tight grip. Her lips that were set straight curled viciously down as her eyes diverted his.

"Matazashi." She listened to him begin. What was he trying to do? Scare her? Nasako wasn't scared quite easily. Thunder storms and needles scared her. Common things they were. But a small little white-haired taicho didn't faze her at all. Not even a little. "If you're trying to scare me, Taicho, it's not going to work." She watched from her eye lashes as his mouth dropped, shaking her shoulders, stiffening at the sudden breeze. Devising a plan, Nasako looked at him, squinting gently before saying, "Is... is that another pile of paper work I see?" Nasako murmured, seeing his crystal for eyes heat up with an intense, passionate hate for the unlucky person.

When he turned around, Nasako took it to her advantage to walk away and into her bedroom. Before closing the door, she heard the words escape his lips.

"Damn it to Hell."

* * *

**AN: **this chapter is the longest so far xD and this has to be one shitty fic 'cause not that many people are reading it D; aw well, i like this because it's dry and humorous.


	4. Day Three

nasako's game is pretty f-ed up. she's a boring person, so she needs a bit of excitement in her dull life. this chapter won't be split up, it'll just be one big ol' chapter ;D

* * *

**Day Three**

_enjoy~_

_

* * *

_Nasako woke early that morning. So did Toshiro. She heard his screaming and banging on the other side of the door. Nasako was perfecting her game. It seemed odd and she knew he would object it but, a game was a game, and this was an interesting game. She would let him wait. Suffer. Nasako knew for a fact that he would be sitting out there until she came out, a determined look in his eyes. She unwrapped yet another piece of candy, flipping the page of her manga. Nasako would open the door right now, but she had came across a good part in the manga, and she couldn't afford to miss it.

"Matazashi! Open this Goddamn door!" Toshiro yelled once more, hitting it with his shoulder. Today was his third day and that meant more paperwork. He felt a pink aura surround him suddenly, light footsteps musing as they neared. "Kuchiki, I don't have time for your jokes." Toshiro said with gritted teeth, turning around to see the solemn taicho of the sixth division holding a cup of tea. "I see you haven't apologized to Matazashi." Byakuya said, sipping the tea as Toshiro scoffed. "It's not my fault. She won't talk to me." He said with his arms crossed as Byakuya raised an eyebrow slightly.

Walking to the door, Byakuya knocked on it with his knuckles, the lock tumbling and the door opening. "Un, Kuchiki-taicho?" Nasako said, looking up at the nobleman. "Matazashi, how do you do on this fine day?" He asked as she shrugged, Toshiro ready to rip his hair out. "Okay, thank you for asking." She said and with that the door closed. Byakuya turned around to face Toshiro, whose eyes twitched in fury. "She talked to me." He mused as a matter-of-fact, sipping the steamy tea as Toshiro pointed in the direction he came from.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Division, Kuchiki." Toshiro said through his teeth, clenching his fist so tight that his knuckles turned white. Without hesitation, Byakuya did as so, feeling satisfied. Toshiro walked to the door, banging on it once more. "Matazashi! I am going to kill you!" Toshiro threatened. The piece of candy dissolved on the tip of her tongue as Nasako finished the last page of the manga. It seemed he had waited long enough. She stood up, walked to the door with near silent steps, unlocked the door and opened it, Toshiro falling to her feet. He regain his composure quickly, dusting imaginary dust from his haori, opening his mouth to speak.

"Matazashi, I apologize for what I said the other day. I didn't mean it... well that's a lie, I did mean it. But I just need things done and I can't have you ignoring me and not doing your work. Becoming a fukutaicho doesn't mean you get to slack around. So please, forgive me." Toshiro said, looking up at his fukutaicho who nodded. She pulled him into her room, closing the door. He looked at her, confused as she picked up an empty bag. Turning it upside down, a piece of wrapped candy fell into the palm of her hand.

"That's a nice apology, Taicho. But let's play a game," She paused for his reaction, which was scowling. "Matazashi, I don't have-" She pointed her free finger up into the air. "Then your apology isn't accepted." She said as Toshiro scoffed, crossing his arms. "The game is you have to retrieve this piece of candy from me, which represents my forgiveness." Nasako said as Toshiro smirked. "That's easy. All I have to do is take it from you." He said lunging at her as she moved to the side, shaking her head. "I'm not done explaining Taicho. You have to get it before it melts. And if you don't, I won't forgive you. Ever. Or at least until I get another bag of candy." Nasako said shrugging as Toshiro's smirk faltered. "You mean from your mouth?" He asked as she raised an eyebrow defensively. "No, from my ass, yes from my mouth." She said pushily. Toshiro glared at her, crossing his arms. "I'm not kissing you." Nasako frowned, crossing her arms as well.

"Here we go with the put-downs." She said as Toshiro's eyes twitched. "I didn't mean it- ugh, fine let's get this over with." He said as she smiled inwardly, pleased. Unwrapping the piece of pink candy, Nasako threw it into her mouth, the game beginning. Toshiro threw himself at her as she moved away swiftly. They bounced around her room when Toshiro was finally fed up. He used shunpo and caught up with her, catching Nasako off guard. He pinned her against the wall by the wrist, narrowing his eyes. "This is a stupid game." He muttered to her, his icy breath tingling against her skin. "And yet you agreed to it." She countered as he scowled at her.

This was stupid. Why did Toshiro had to do this? Why must she be so stubborn? Why did he have to 'retrieve' her forgiveness? Sighing to himself, Toshiro dug his nails in her skin, feeling his fukutaicho cringe in pain. He smirked. "Hurts doesn't it?" He asked, squeezing a bit harder as she frowned, shrinking against the wall. "You better get your forgiveness; it's melting away." She muttered to him as he scoffed. Toshiro was practically breaking her wrist as she writhed in pain, his eyes narrowed snidely as he continued to smirk.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked as she quickly replied.

"It's fun."

"That's stupid." Toshiro said, his lips grazing hers. "Maybe you just want to kiss me and this is how you'll get me to do it." He whispered against her lips as she snorted. "Believe me Taicho, if i wanted to kiss you, I would've done it a long time ago." She replied in an equally small voice, her lips tickling his. "Your forgiveness is melting." She taunted as dug his nails deeper into her skin, making her gasp in pain. Toshiro took her right arm and placed it above her head, pressing his body against hers as he closed the gap between them. He kissed her forcefully and fervently, feeling her struggle to keep her mouth closed. He smirked against her lips, parting Nasako's lips for her as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Toshiro felt her breath hitch in her chest, his smirk continuing as he felt around her mouth for the piece of candy. _Damn it, where the hell is my forgiveness? _He thought to himself as he pushed her tongue, finding a small and withering piece of candy hiding out underneath there. He pulled the piece of candy into his mouth, pulling away with his mouth still party open to show her the piece of candy. Both of their saliva trailed off his tongue as he smirked at his fukutaicho.

"Game over. Now, we have to get to work." Toshiro declared, chewing on the last bits of candy. Nasako rolled her eyes, following slowly. Once out the door, she looked around, seeing many seated and unseated officers. "Oh, Taicho. You're such a great kisser." She said as seductively as she could, getting scared looks from the people around the two. Toshiro turned around to face her, his face light pink. "You enjoy my pain, don't you?" He asked as Nasako shrugged. "Not as much as you enjoy mine." She said in the same tone, his blush deepening. He grabbed her by the kosode, glaring into her green eyes.

"I swear, Matazashi, you speak of this... this _shit _you pulled and I'll have your head." He threatened. Nasako blew in his face, her fingers laced behind her, "That's not the only thing you'll have." She whispered in her flirtatious tone, winking as she walked away from her Taicho, who gaped at her. _My fukutaicho... is one messed up girl... _Toshiro thought as he sighed angrily, following her into his office.

* * *

**AN: **dude that kiss came out of nowhere xDD lmao i just want the love to start. don't blame me! well yeah blame me! xD and nasako's behavior changes hella fast. she was enjoying his pain without a smile, and she was still boring, just taunting him. so yeah. i hope you (the people who are actually reading this piece of shit) are enjoying it so far ;D


	5. Fears

**AN: **so in this chapter, toshiro finds out some things about nasako and takes advantage of it. :D thank you **Black Cat Angel **and **ShatterTheHeavens **for reviewing :D i'm glad you guys like it :)

* * *

**Fears**

_enjoy~_

_

* * *

_After that incident, they began to work. Toshiro occasionally glanced at Nasako, who sat with her legs hanging over the left of the chair, spinning slowly as she read... a manga. He growled under his breath as he continued his writing. He picked up on a pattern she used for most of the day. She would read for half an hour, sleep for an hour and work for an hour and a half. He thought it was stupid. And yet, he thought everything she did was stupid. It was like she was still ignoring him. That would be hell. He wouldn't want to go through that stupid game of hers again.

Nasako enjoyed to work in patterns. Once half an hour was up, she would sleep on the couch that sat in the office. Counting down minutes in her sleep, she would awake and do her work. She felt the need to write a list of fears; a recap of what she was scared of. Not that it mattered, but she needed something to keep her mind occupied. Nasako pulled out a slip of paper, picked up her pen and began her handy work. Nasako wrote slowly, thinking up all of the things she feared the most. They were simple fears, very common.

Toshiro turned his head to the side gently, seeing that Nasako was writing. _At least she's doing her work... _He sighed in his mind, stamping down onto a piece of paper. Nasako stood up, stretching her arms and yawned, gaining the attention of the white-haired taicho. She began walking away from the desk, Toshiro calling after her. "Matazashi. Where are you going?" She turned around, a bored expression on her face. "To the bathroom. Unless you want to know more, I'm leaving." She said as Toshiro grimaced, listening to the door close.

He glanced at her desk, seeing many scattered papers. He stood up quickly, gliding towards her desk and brushed a few papers. Toshiro looked at them closely, seeing if she had done them correctly, and she had. He organized a few papers before he came across one that caught his undivided attention. Toshiro stared at before picking it up. The door opened slowly, his eyes widening, Toshiro stuffed the piece of paper into his haori and hurried back to his desk. He watched through the corner of his eye, Nasako sitting down, picking up a few papers and her eyebrows squish together for a moment. She shook it off quickly, continuing her work. Toshiro smirked, turning the chair away from her and pulled out the piece of paper silently, looking over it once more.

_Fears_

_1. Thunderstorms_

_2. Needles_

_3. Spiders_

_4. Heights _

Toshiro folded the paper in half, his lips twisting into a devilish smirk. His mind hatched an evil idea. His new fukutaicho had made him suffer, and so was she. Toshiro glanced out the window, the sky darkening. He turned to the chair to face his desk once more to see Nasako walking to the couch. "Lazy." He scoffed as Nasako looked up at him. "Short." She countered as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Rude!"

"Loud."

"Arrogant!"

"Doubtful."

"Impulsive!"

"Oblivious."

"Self-centered!"

"Egotistical."

"Subordinate!"

"Dumbfound."

"Idiot!"

"Midget."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed, twitching in annoyance. Nasako nearly smirked, but kept her lips set straight as she slowly sat down. Once she sat down, a crack of thunder startled her, making Toshiro raise an eyebrow. Nasako quickly regain her composure, laying down with her closed eyes staring at the ceiling. Another loud eruption of thunder made Nasako's body stiffen as Toshiro watched. He pulled out the piece of paper once more, looking over it, his lips curling into the same devilish grin. "Oi, Matazashi." He called as she turned lazily to him.

Toshiro held up a piece of paper, Nasako staring at it with an emotionless expression. "I want you to deliver this to Kira." He said simply as Nasako sat up quickly. "That means I go outside." She said, her voice shaking slightly. Toshiro nodded, flapping the piece of paper. A thought struck Toshiro's mind as well as another strike of thunder. Toshiro would accompany Nasako out there, seeing her crazed expression. Oh yes, it was pure genius. He laughed manically on the inside, standing up.

"I change my mind. We'll both go." He said as Nasako raised an eyebrow. "Why can't you go by yourself?" She asked as he growled. "I'm your taicho, you do as I say. Now, come on. Let's go before the vain gets heavier." He said as she sighed loudly, following. "We're going to get wet." Nasako said stating the obvious. Toshiro scoffed, tucking the paper into his haori. _This better be a sight to see. _He thought before he closed the door behind them. They walked down the halls and stopped at the door, they opened, both of them staring.

"Holy shit." Toshiro said. The rain beat against the floor, lightening being seen from afar. Nasako's eye twitched as she turned to her taicho. He stood there, watching the rain intently, Nasako frowning. There was no way she was going out there with the thunder and lightening. "You really want to go out there right now?"


	6. Thunderstorms and Needles

**AN: **so the next chapters will be about nasako's fears and toshiro messing with her :D thunderstorms and needles will be squished together in this chapter. anywho, thanks to everyone who alerted or favorited the story :D damn it. this chapter will suck like shit 'cause i found out gin died, so i'm pissed and sad D; ichigo has to kill that futha mucka. SHIT! i just remembered rangiku's not dead. fuck. oh well. she got promoted lol xD FAIL!

* * *

**Thunderstorms and Needles**

_enjoy~_

_

* * *

_They were wet. It was cold. And the rain pelted their faces. "Taicho," Nasako began, holding and bracing herself for each thunder strike, Toshiro turning to face her with a scowl. "You're stupid." She finished as Toshiro grabbed her by the kosode. "Shut up. And keep walking." He growled as she scoffed, pushing him off of her. They walked slowly in the pounding rain, Nasako's voice catching in her throat every time thunder struck. Toshiro noticed this and smirked snidely, walking slowly.

Nasako sneezed, her eyes twitching in annoyance. This was stupid. Thunderstorms were stupid. Taicho was stupid. They weren't even close to the Goddamn third division. The rain was pouring on them so hard that there was a thin layer on the floor, both of them trudging on the concrete. "I... blame this on you." Nasako muttered when Toshiro turned to shoot her a glare. Thunder and lightening caused Nasako to turn around and stare at the lightening, hoping it wouldn't strike her. Taicho, it could strike, but not her.

Toshiro stopped in his tracks, looking at the large murky puddle in front of him. Nasako, unaware of her taicho that stopped, continued walking until she bumped into him, both of them falling into the large puddle. "Oh shit!" Toshiro exclaimed, wiping his face when he felt something on top of him. Then he felt something fall into his hair. Looking up, Toshiro felt a line of mud trickle into between his eyes when he threw Nasako off of him. "Ma-Matazashi! What the hell are you doing?" He screamed, touching his white hair before clenching his fist.

The fukutaicho sat there, innocently, mud in her hands. "Aw Taicho. Somebody doesn't like mud." She taunted, crawling to him as he began to crawl away. "Ma-Matazashi. I swear. You get any closer, I'm going to beat the sh-shit out of you." He said as he tried to stand up, slipping in the process. Nasako stood over him, mud slipping through her fingers. "Ma-Mataza-zashi." He warned when she lunged at him, her muddy fist making contact with his white hair. Toshiro kicked and yelled when she ran her fingers through his hair, and when she finally got off of him, Toshiro scowled. "Hey, you look pretty good as a brunette." She informed, wiping her hands. Toshiro touched his hair, growling at his new fukutaicho. "Bitch." He muttered as she raised an eyebrow.

"Brunette."

"Cacophony!"

"That doesn't make sense."

"Neither do you!"

Nasako rolled her eyes at his ignorance, standing up. Toshiro scowled, glaring at his fukutaicho when she squeaked at the sudden thunder. Toshiro's eyes widened at the sound, his lips curling into his Cheshire grin. "Did you just squeak?" He asked, laughing manically on the inside. The rain was thinning and the sky was as well, the sudden blush the crept onto Nasako's face concealed. She narrowed her eyes at her taicho. "No." She said defensively as he rolled his eyes. "You squeaked!" He pressed when she began walking away.

"Oi! Matazashi!" He called after her.

* * *

Toshiro slept hard the night. His hair still a slight color of mud, he tossed and turned when day finally came, he examined his hair in the mirror. Groaning, Toshiro changed quickly, the piece of paper crunching in his haori. He pulled out the dried piece of paper, the neat writing slightly smudged. Toshiro smiled grimly at the next item on the list. _Needles. _Interesting. Looking around his room for a needle of some sort, he found none. Sighing, Toshiro left his room, seeing Nasako at her desk, reading yet another manga.

"Matazashi. I'm going out for a bit." He called, fixing his sash as he waited for a response. "Yeah, yeah." She said quietly as he rolled his eyes, leaving his office. He walked down the hallways of his division, silently contemplating. _Needles. Needles. Where to get needles_? He asked himself as Toshiro found himself in front of the gates of the sixth division. He shrugged and let himself in, ignoring all of the guards. Toshiro walked quickly, entering Byakuya's office. "Oi, Kuchiki." Toshiro began, Renji looking at the taicho. "Hitsugaya-taicho." He greeted while Toshiro nodded at him. Byakuya looked up from his work, seeing Toshiro near his desk.

"Hitsugaya." He said, lacing his fingers together while he sat back in his chair. "Needles, Kuchiki, needles." Toshiro said simply as Byakuya furrowed his brow. "Excuse me?" He said as Toshiro looked over his desk. "Needles. Do you have needles, Kuchiki?" Toshiro asked, picking up a few stray documents. Byakuya nodded, opening a cabinet before looking Toshiro in the eye. "Why, Hitsugaya?" He asked as Toshiro shrugged, "Payback." He said simply as Byakuya handed him a needle. Toshiro left without another word.

"Oh Matazashi!" Toshiro sang as he entered his office, seeing Nasako in the same position from before. He groaned inwardly and rolled his eyes. He hoped this worked. Toshiro walked towards Nasako, catching her attention as she looked up slowly. He flicked the needle onto Nasako as she just watched, her bored expression hadn't faltered. She picked it up and looked at him, "Thanks, Taicho. I always wanted a needle. Where's the thread?" She asked sarcastically as Toshiro scowled.

* * *

Toshiro held the syringe in his hand, furrowing his brow as he pushed his office doors open. He had visited Unohana and asked her of a fear of needles. She had just smiled -in that pleasantly creepy way of hers- and handed him a syringe. The first plan hadn't worked, and Toshiro prayed on his dead heart that this did. Nasako didn't look up when he entered, and she didn't look at him when he stood in front of her. "Matazashi." Toshiro said calmly a change in tone from what Nasako usually hears, she looked up.

The color drained from her face as he held the syringe, his lips curled into an evil grin. Nasako gaped at Toshiro, throwing the manga at his chest. "G-get the hell a-away from me!" She squeaked nervously, Toshiro obviously pleased with himself. Nasako narrowed her eyes, glaring at her taicho, watching the liquid drip from the end of the large syringe. "Is somebody afraid of needles?" Toshiro cooed deviously, watching closely as his fukutaicho cringed in disgust.

"T-Taicho! I'm wa-warning you!" She said as Toshiro crawled onto the seat, holding the dripping syringe. "It's not gonna hurt one bit." Toshiro said dryly when Nasako hissed at him, trying to push the small taicho off of her. "You're a cr-cruel boy, Taicho." She managed to say, cringing into her seat as Toshiro's eye twitched. Just as the syringe was about to make contact with Nasako's skin, the doors burst opened, Renji standing in the doorway.

"Hitsugaya-tai-" He paused, staring at the sight. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down onto the ground. "Um, well. I'll come back later. Gomen'nasai." He said quietly, giving Nasako the opportunity to push Toshiro off or her, taking the syringe out of her hands while she shuddered. "Don't play shit with me like this, Taicho." She said, her eyes narrowed as she left the office. Toshiro sat on the ground, his lips twisting into a sinister grin, pulling out the piece of paper from his haori. He crossed off _Thunderstorms _and _Needles _from his list.

* * *

**AN: **SHITTY SHITTY SHITTY! D;


	7. Spiders and Heights

**AN: **okay, i finally figured out a good role for nasako 'cause y'know how rangiku is still alive. she's a temp fukutaichou :DD ran-chan is in the living world (i almost typed living room lol) doing some stuffies. so nasako fills in for her. anyways, the _spiders _one happens by itself, toshiro has nothin' to do with it lol. oh and the idea from this came from **Kitsune Moonstar's **_Kisses Sweeter Than Wine. _it's a great read :D i'm still emo that gin's dead. D; lmao, nasako loves toying with toshiro :DDD oh and the title is actually supposed to say U~ōku kyori but things look more creative that way ;D

* * *

**Spiders and Heights**

_enjoy~_

_

* * *

_It was another lazy morning, Nasako's head laid down on the desk as she read another manga. Taicho had been gone for-_ever _and she didn't want to do any work. It wasn't in her person to do work. _Ever. _Being temporary fukutaicho was a pain. As she flipped the page, Nasako's green eyes flitted towards the small object that hung before her face. It took a moment for her to comprehend, and when she did, she screamed.

Toshiro had been at the end of the hall, conversing with a few officers when the scream caught him off guard. "What the- Matazashi!" He yelled, running down hallway. He burst through the doors, "Ma-Matazashi!" He panted, looking about, seeing that there was no blood. To further inspection, everything seemed in place. As he pushed the chair around, he found Nasako on the ground, her face slightly pink. "Matazashi! What the hell happened?" He barked at his third seat -or temporary fukutaicho- as she pointed. Toshiro turned around quickly, seeing nothing. "There's nothing there." He muttered, Nasako standing up quickly. "Y-yes there is!" She barked back, Toshiro's eye twitching.

"There. Is. Nothing. There." He growled as Nasako shrunk down behind him, her hands on his shoulders. Toshiro's body tensed at the sudden touch, his hard face soften as one of her arms wrapped around his neck, the other pointing forward. "Don't you see it?" She whispered, her breath tickling his skin. His eyes widened suddenly when he pushed Nasako off of him. "Ma-Matazashi! What the hell!" He yelled, his face slightly pink. Nasako's expression hadn't changed slightly, but her eyes widened in fear as something crawled down from the ceiling.

Toshiro stared at the spider that hung in front of Nasako's eyes, then cringed at her scream. Fumbling backwards, Nasako hissed. "T-Taicho! Get _it _away from me!" She yelled as Toshiro burst into laughter. "You're afraid of the _spider_?" He managed to say as he doubled over in laughter. "T-Taicho! Get rid of it!" She pleaded through her teeth as she shrunk back, the spider crawling down on the web. Toshiro stifled his laughter as he let the spider crawl onto his finger. He then proceeded to open a window and let it crawl out. Wiping his hands, he smirked wickedly at his temporary fukutaicho.

"That was something I didn't know about you." Toshiro mused as Nasako stood up, towering him slightly. "Something else you don't know about me is that I hate little, white-haired boys." She said through her teeth, storming off. "Mood swings!" He called after her, "Midget!" She called back. Toshiro scoffed, pulling the piece of paper from his haori, he crossed of _Spiders. _All that was left was heights. How was he going to do that?

* * *

"Taicho, I don't want to be here." Nasako said monotonously, following after her midget taicho that wore a black long-sleeved shirt as well as a pair of jeans. "Shut up, Matazashi. Just do as you're told." He growled, hands in his pockets. She scoffed and crossed her arms, pulling the hat over her head a bit more. Karakura was boring. Gigais were a pain in the ass. She pinched the green sweater she wore and huffed. "Taicho, this is stupid. You're stupid." She said as he turned around to glare at her.

"How dare you talk to your Taicho that way?" He barked as she rolled her eyes. "Will you be quiet? People will think we're a couple." Nasako said, walking on. Toshiro scowled, following her closely, thinking about heights. _Where is a place that is high up? _The small taicho asked himself as he glanced around. "Taaaichoo," Nasako said in a monotonously whiny tone - if that was possible. "What, Matazashi?" He barked rudely as Nasako raised an eyebrow. She pointed at the manga store across the street, "Can we go there?" She asked, Toshiro crossing his arms. He looked at all of the manga that were advertised in the window. Seriously, what was wrong with her?

"I'm not made of money, Matazashi." He informed as she shrugged. "You're not tall either, but I'm not complaining." She retorted grabbing his wrist in the process. "Come on, I only need one." Nasako informed slightly, walking across the street. Toshiro frowned, following his temporary fukutaicho into the manga store, she dropped his wrist. He watched Nasako walk around the large store and looked at various covers before picking one up. Toshiro stood behind her, looking at the intricate cover. _U~ōku kyor!. _The cover had two people with swords in their hands and a large ferris wheel. That's it!

"Matazashi. Hurry up and buy your shoujo manga and let's go." Toshiro commanded as Nasako turned to glare at him. "It isn't a shoujo manga, it's a shounen." She said through her teeth as Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. C'mon hurry up." Nasako sighed loudly and walked to the counter, paying the man and returned with a bag. "So, what's so important?" She asked as they left the store. Toshiro grinned wickedly to himself as he looked around. "Nothing. Let's just keep walking." He instructed, pushing his hands into his pants pockets. Nasako huffed and followed behind.

Toshiro kept his blue eyes opened for a ferris wheel when he spotted one. It looked very tall and the theme park ahead of them didn't look so packed. He turned his attention to Nasako who looked around at many things when he grabbed her hand. "Let's go over there." He said, dragging the shinigami like a rag doll. "Taicho, if this is your sad attempt to be romantic, try again." She managed to say as Toshiro laughed sarcastically. "Believe me, Matazashi, if I was interested in you, I wouldn't have to try." He said cockily.

Nasako snorted, "So what you're saying that you're looks would just make me fall for you?" She asked as they continued down the long line. Toshiro turned around with his fists on his hips, a determined look in his eyes. "You know it!" He exclaimed as Nasako rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Yeah, whatever." Toshiro scoffed and motioned for her to follow. Once they neared the large ferris wheel, he grabbed the ends of hat and brought it over her eyes. "Hey! Ta-Taicho!" She managed to say, Toshiro guiding her blindingly towards the empty line of the ferris wheel. A few people had already taken seats, obviously couples.

Once on, the man behind the controls said to Toshiro, "Have fun." He grinned deviously, "I assure you I will." Taking their seats with the cart rocking in the wind gently, Toshiro took off Nasako hat, seeing the color drain from her face. "T-T-Taicho!" She managed to say, looking over the edge. "Yeah, Matazashi?" He answered evilly. "Yo-you're an e-evil l-little bo-boy." Her words came out choppy as he smirked. Nasako slowly stood from her seat, grabbing the collar of Toshiro's shirt, she drew his face close to hers. "Matazashi! What are you doing?" He asked standing in an awkward position. "I-I'm gonna th-throw yo-your sh-short a-ass off of this thing, that's wh-what!" She threatened as she tried to open the door, Toshiro struggling against her.

"Matazashi! Calm down for a second, can't yo-" His footing was shifted and he came tumbling down onto her. They both fell to the ground, the cart rocking viciously. Toshiro's face was pink as he supported himself clumsily, his body barely apart from hers. Looking at her face with shaky eyes, Toshiro noticed her face had been a slight pink color as well. The taste of her lips was candy and all around sweet. He pulled his lips from hers, staring into her green eyes. He watched as she sat up stumblingly, both of their faces at the same level.

The wind blew the cart in a direction that threw Nasako into Toshiro's arms, both of them a bewildered pink and rendered speechless. He felt his arms tightening around her body, a new feeling sweeping over him. He felt her fingers grasp his shirt, burying her face into the crook of his neck. _What happened to Matazashi? A moment ago she was all scared and pissed, but now... now she's quiet and _holding _me... _The ferris wheel gently shook when it stopped suddenly, trembling in the wind. Toshiro stood up with Nasako following his movements swiftly, clutching onto him as the cart staggered slightly. He looked out the small window and saw that they had stopped at the top. The city of Karakura had been painted a light pink. The taicho had to admit it was romantic... not that he liked Nasako or anything. _Come on, Toshiro, you don't like her. She obviously doesn't like you. But... she is holding me right now. No, it's just her fear of heights. Man, do I feel like an ass right now. What is this feeling, though? It feels weird when she's holding me. I kind of like it..._

Nasako felt her breath against his skin and shirt, inhaling slowly. She was afraid of heights and there had been no denying it. She couldn't play it cool when she was this high up. And when that idiot Taicho of her's just had to move when she was about to throw him out the window, their lips had to meet. _I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him! Taicho's an ass and... he's stupid. But he is cute... SHIT this is getting to my head. _Nasako breathed hard, inhaling the one-of-a-kind smell that radiated off of his skin and clothing. The grip she held on his tightened when they began moving, rocking back and forth in the wind. Suddenly, Nasako felt herself falling into something. Opening her eyes and pulling away from the crook of Toshiro's neck, she saw that he had sat down, his arms still around her protectively.

"T-Taicho?" She managed to say. He looked down at her and wasn't that short, annoying, stubborn taicho of hers. His eyes were soft and warming juxtaposed to the color, his lips set straight. His usual pale skin was tinted with a light pink as he held her. "I'm sorry." He muttered, diverting his eyes from hers. "What?" Nasako said, prying herself from his arms, instinctively jumping back into them as the cart rocked. "I said I was sorry!" He yelled at her, the normal taicho coming back.

"If you're sorry, then why the hell did you do it in the first place, you ass hole!" Nasako yelled back, Toshiro's eyes twitching. "Is that the way to talk to your taicho?" He bellowed as Nasako narrow her eyes and squeeze his wrist. "It isn't if my taicho wasn't short, annoying and temperamental!" Nasako hissed, standing up once more. It had taken a lot of will power not to cower and squirm back into his arms but she managed.

"I hate you!" They both yelled at each other.

_Actually, I think I kind of like you, Taicho..._

* * *

**AN: **this chapter was actually really fun to right. sorry if it's rushed. i have to go to bed. REVIEW!


	8. The Pocky Game

**AN: **i'm pissed now. i deleted the last chapter that was almost finished. but i remember most of it, so it's no biggie. school started today and was a HUGE pain in the arse, but i can still write since i got no homework for the first week of school.

* * *

**The Pocky Game**

_enjoy~_

_

* * *

_Nasako sat with her palms supporting her face, her eyes scanning the page mindlessly when Toshiro coughed. She turned slightly to see his face; so serious and calm. Nasako hadn't even remembered by she wanted to join the tenth division. Oh, that was right! Her girlfriends had thought the taicho was so adorable and she didn't want to be left alone in some other division. She sighed near silently and turned her attention back to the manga in front of her.

Toshiro was working hard. He needed to because he was a taicho, and when taichos' didn't do their work, consequences needed to be taken. He shuddered at the thought and felt the presence of eyes dawn upon his tired body. Turning his frozen eyes to the left of him, he caught a pair of green eyes for a _very _brief moment before they turned away. Toshiro let his eyes linger on her reading face before turning to face his work.

She bit into the strawberry pocky Toshiro had bought to make up for what had happened the other day. Flipping to the next page, Nasako furrowed her brow at the pictures then read the words carefully before finishing the last bit of pocky. _The pocky game... _"Taaii-cchhoo." She called, hearing no response. _What does she want now? _Toshiro thought to himself as he stamped yet another piece of paper. Nasako frowned, pulling out another stick of pocky.

"To-shi-ro." She called once more, Toshiro's eyes twitching at the use of his name, though he stayed silent.

"Shi-ro-chan." He was slightly annoyed but stayed silent.

"To-shi-kun."

"What, Matazashi?" Toshiro snapped impatiently, slamming his palms onto the desk. "What's your favorite flavored pocky?" Toshiro's head made contact with the desk when he snarled in irritation. "That's it?" He barked as she nodded. He sighed loudly before picking up the pen once more. "Strawberry." The taicho answered bluntly, listening to the snap of the cookie. "Toshi-kun?" Nasako mused once more, seeing the blazing Hell in his eyes. "Don't call me that!" He demanded as she shrugged.

"Wanna play a game?" Nasako finally asked. Toshiro groaned and laid his head on the desk, his arm slightly supporting it. "I don't want to play one of your shit games, Matazashi." She scoffed and snapped the strawberry pocky loudly. "I didn't make it up." He looked up at her, his blue eyes glistening in the midday light. "I don't want to play a shit game that you _found._" He clarified, listening to her snort. "You're such a wuss." She mocked, seeing the vein pop in his forehead. "What the hell did you just say?" Toshiro demanded through his teeth.

"Toshi-kun's a wuss!' Nasako cried innocently, seeing him rise from his seat, fists balled. "Fine, we'll play your _shit _game." He gave in, emphasizing the 'shit'. No emotion change came across her face as she hopped from the seat with a new piece of pocky, patting the ground in front of her as she sat on the floor. Toshiro sighed over-dramatically and sat down with his legs crossed, waiting for her to explain the game. "The point of the game is to finish the pocky without touching the other person." Rubbing his temples, Toshiro sighed once more, "Is that it?" She nodded. "And if I do this, will you do your work?" She nodded again. "Okay, let's begin." They positioned the strawberry pocky to their liking and began eating away. Just as they came to the middle, their lips brushed, Nasako pulled away immediately.

"Fantastic, I win. Now get to work, Matazashi." He growled, brushing crumbs from his hakama. Nodding, Nasako sat down at her desk only realizing that she had run out of pocky. "Shit. I'll be right back." She said quickly, leaving the room. "Wait! Mata- Oh whatever." He muttered, listening to the door close. Toshiro burst from his seat and scurried to her temporary desk and lifted the manga that was held on a page. "Let's see what Matazashi's shit game really is..." Toshiro said under his breath, seeing the two main characters in a lip lock. He snorted and placed it down, "And she said it wasn't a shoujo manga." He shook his head as he darted back to his seat, lifting his pen once more.

Nasako reentered the office and peeled open the fresh new box as she sat down, meeting Toshiro's icy gaze. She narrowed her green eyes slightly and sat down, nibbling on yet another piece of pocky. "Yeah?" She asked, his gaze growing more intense. "Hey, say what," Toshiro paused, leaning back into his chair with his fingers laced. "What." Nasako said obediently, Toshiro lowering his head in her lack of common sense.

"Let's play that game again." He breathed, Nasako raising an eyebrow. "Oh? I thought you didn't like my 'shit games'." She mimicked, Toshiro growing agitated. "Just, come on. One more time, Matazashi." She sighed and pulled out the strawberry pocky and descended to the floor where Toshiro already sat. He snatched the pocky from her loose grip, seeing her protest. "How about you close your eyes this time?" Toshiro asked, mimicking the words he saw sprawled on the page. Furrowing her brow, Nasako did hesitantly, feeling the pocky press her lips ever so slightly. Without warning, Toshiro had began eating away at the cookie, Nasako doing the same.

Just as they came to the middle, Nasako began pulling away when she was gently pushed against the side of the desk, feeling his lips against hers. She opened her eyes widely, seeing him smirk as he pulled away. Nasako's face flushed a bright pink as she lowered her face, his smirk shining just as bright. "Admit it, Matazashi. You like me." He whispered against her lips as she diverted her eyes from his. "I don't like you, Taicho." She said above a whisper, tensing under the feel of his lips grazing hers. "Oh, Matazashi. You know you love me." Toshiro taunted once more, running his fingertips against her cheek.

"I hate you, Taicho. Loving you would be disgusting." Nasako tried weakly, feeling the smirk pierce her. "Don't play hard to get, Matazashi." Her eyes widened when she smirked, Toshiro caught off guard by the sudden curl of her lips. He had _never _seen her smile, nonetheless smirk! What had swept over the girl in such a moment? "Is that so? Does that mean you like me too, Taicho?" _Shit. _He thought pulling away from her, his face starting to grow pink. "Did the cat bite your tongue, Toshi-kun?" She whispered to him as Toshiro met her eyes, seeing her crawl towards him. "I don't like you, Matazashi!" He managed to say as his back made contact with his desk.

"Admit it, Taicho. You like me." Nasako mimicked, letting her hand run over his shoulder. He swallowed hard; beat at his own game. First his haori, then his kosode, then the shitagi and he was left with a bare shoulder, shuddering beneath her touch. "Matazashi." He warned in a threatening tone, feeling her breath against his lips. "Oh, Taicho. You know you love me." She continued to mock. Just as Nasako was going to go on, the doors burst opened, a grinning Matsumoto standing in the doorway.

"Taicho, I'm baaack~!" She sang as she skipped into the office, Nasako standing up to leave the office. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho, I finished most of your work." Toshiro stood up and gaped as he fixed his shihakusho and haori before yelling at her. "Matazashi! Get back here! I'm not done yelling at you!" Toshiro groaned and turned to his fukutaicho who furrowed her brow. "I think there's something going on between you and Nasako-chan!" She sang some more when Toshiro shot her a glare.

"Shut. Up." Toshiro growled through his teeth, clenching his fists and squaring his shoulders. Rangiku flinched slightly, before grinning. "Oo~ I think someone's a bit touchy about their relationship!"

"Matsumoto!"

* * *

**AN: **man is this one SHITTY chapter D; the next update will come when i am not busy with syllabi and homework. until then~


	9. Patrolling is Boring

**AN: **lol i cannot wait for later chapters. :D anyways, there isn't really anything to say. except for the fact that toshi-kun and nasako go to the human world (a month after rangiku came back) to patrol so they're chillin' at ichigo's house. i guess that's it. (:

* * *

**Patrolling is Boring**

_enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

_Hitsugaya-taicho, _

_There has been a number of irregular appearances of hollows in the town of Karakura that neither Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo nor Unseated Officer Kuchiki Rukia have been able to catch. We have sent Abarai-fukutaicho to said destination and he too has not been able to catch said hollows. The Shinigami Research and Development Institute have analyzed a small piece of the disappearing and reappearing hollow and have yet to figure out what it is. I have chose you to go to the World of the Living to search the dangerous hollows. I advise you to walk with caution. Do not wander alone during lonely nights and never leave your zanpakuto behind. Bring a subordinate of your choice and be safe. Figure out what is going on with the unknown hollows. Return as soon as possible. Good luck._

_Sotaicho._

Toshiro reread the note with Rangiku standing behind him, reading the words occasionally gasping at the information. "Who are you going to bring, Taicho?" She asked in a sudden sweep of seriousness. The small taicho sighed loudly, folding the paper as he tucked it into his haori, he contemplated for a moment. Who to bring, who to bring? Toshiro needed someone worthy, someone who will get the job done, someone who is strong enough to fend off a hollow long enough for him to kill it.

"Nasako-chan!"

Not the person he was looking for. Toshiro sighed over-dramatically as his third seat entered, earning an icy glare from her in doing so. He rolled his eyes and thought once more. Maybe he could have Matazashi accompany him in this dangerous journey. For one, he could figure out what her zanpakuto could do, two she was sly and sleek, Toshiro supposed she wouldn't do anything rash as apposed to his fukutaicho, and she could certainly take care of herself, yet again, unlike his fukutaicho. Hm, what an interesting thought. He would need to think about it. Had it said when he was supposed to leave?

"Matsumoto." Rangiku turned her head to look at her Taicho at the side, taking a swig of the bottle of sake on her right. "Hai, Taicho?" She answered obediently as she set down the papers she was organizing with Nasako. "Go ask Sotaicho when I am supposed to leave." He said unusually calmly. Quite worried with her Taicho, Rangiku did as so without further questioning, leaving the room hurriedly. Leaving his third seat alone with him.

After the awkward so called 'confession' (though neither claimed to be true) things had been awkward between them, as it always had. Would he bring Nasako? Should he bring Nasako? How did he know she wasn't going to laze around and not do anything he said? "Matazashi." He called, raising a hand as he spoke, gaining no answer from the female shinigami. "Matazashi." He said once more, in a more sharp and threatening tone. This time she looked up at him, their eyes clicking.

"Have you heard of the hollow case in the World of the Living?" She nodded. "Do you care whatsoever?" She shrugged. "If I offered you a choice of whether or not to come along with me to the World of the Living to investigate, would you follow through?" There was no reaction. "Is that a yes, or no?" Still no reaction. "Answer me, Matazashi." Yet another blank face. He stood up quickly, Nasako standing up as well. She dusted her hakama and stretched her arms, the sound of her zanpakuto rattling against her skin. "When do we leave?" She asked. Toshiro grinned to himself cheekily.

* * *

They left exactly three days after the mission had been set. They would stay as long as they need, and hopefully come out unscathed. Rangiku had been left with the whole division and what was left with the paperwork. She was not happy with that. The Senkaimon opened with Jigokucho fluttering about. "Be careful, Taicho, Nasako-chan!" The weary and half drunk fukutaicho called as they entered the light.

The doors opened once more, both Toshiro and Nasako coming out in their gigai. "Where are we staying?" There had only been a few straight forward questions Toshiro had received from his third seat; it was all about when and where, why and how, and who and what. And they had been _very _straight-forward. "At Kurosaki's." Toshiro answered as bluntly and dryly. The third seat sighed, walking behind Toshiro as he guided the way. The day was bright and hot and very boring. She didn't want to be here with Toshiro. Things had gotten much more awkward after the said situation. And he hadn't made it any better by asking her to tag along. She sighed once more, poking her thumbs into her front pockets as she squared her shoulders slightly.

"Taicho." He looked over his shoulder and met her eyes, moving them away quickly to stay away from the awkwardness that was hidden beneath them. "Patrolling's boring." Toshiro, spinning around on his heel, pointed a finger in her face, narrowing his frozen eyes. "You agreed to it, you better stick to it." He said simply, motioning for her to follow, which she did without another word. The familiar home came into view with Ichigo being kicked out the door, a furious Rukia following.

"Baka! Baka! BAKA BAKA BAKA!" She screamed as she kicked him senselessly. Toshiro and Nasako hurried to the scene as the two shinigami noticed them quickly. "Rukia, get the hell off of me!" Ichigo yelled, pushing the petite figure off of him. Rukia's face had been molded into a furious face as Ichigo dusted himself, looking awkwardly at Toshiro and the unfamiliar shinigami that followed behind him.

"Toshiro," He greeted, rubbing the back of his head to feel a lump growing painfully. Rukia hit him once more before turning to greet Toshiro herself in a polite manner. "That is Hitsugaya-taicho, Kurosaki." Toshiro snapped bitterly, Rukia's eyes now diverting themselves to Nasako, who stood idly looking up at the sky. "Who is that?" The secretive couple asked simultaneously, pointing at the female shinigami. Toshiro turned around to see his third seat staring back at the two new shinigami. He shrugged halfheartedly, a grimace forming on his face.

"My third seat." He answered flatly, both Ichigo and Rukia nodding slowly. "Uh, well. So I guess you're staying here for the next few weeks?" Ichigo asked, trying to change the subject. Toshiro nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets, walking into the opened doors. "You guys can sleep out in the living room. We don't have any guest rooms... well we did, but it's full of shit." Ichigo informed, both the shinigami nodding. "I want the couch." Nasako said monotonously, leaving Toshiro without a choice of sleeping on the floor.

"Okay, let's get patrolling!"


	10. Your Skirt's Too Short

**AN: **yay! new chapter! :D i cannot wait to write the later chapters. they are going to be so freaking awesome. sorry, i just had to say. anyways, there isn't really anything to say. read on my friends! :D and don't forget to review! :) implied ichiruki (later in the story, it gets more definite)

* * *

**"Your Skirt's Too Short"**

_enjoy~_

_

* * *

_It had been two days since Toshiro and Nasako had arrived in Karakura, and there had been no sights of the disappearing hollows. It was a Monday morning when Ichigo had yawned loudly, arms reaching for the sky. He walked to a box while the two shinigami had still slept soundly. Toshiro had been nestled very close to the couch, the blanket that Ichigo had to throw over him after they had fought about what to eat covering his tiny body. Nasako had slept on the couch, almost falling off of it onto Toshiro, Ichigo also having to position her so she would not fall onto him. He sighed irritably and went a box that sat on the counter, reaching for a knife, he cut the tape that held it together, peering into the box.

Ichigo 'ah-ed' and pulled out the uniforms his father had been so kind to order for the two shinigami. Ichigo sighed once more, Rukia emerging from the bedroom with her fingers rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Ohayo..." She mumbled, sitting down in a seat. "Oh, yeah..." He muttered, unfolding the clothing and setting them onto the table. "What's that?" Rukia asked furrowing her brow. "Toshiro's... and whatever her name is uniforms." Rukia frowned, fingering the soft fabrics. "They have to come with us?" It was Ichigo's turn to frown. "Do you want them to stay here and wreck the house without us here?" Rukia took a moment to comprehend before she shook her head. "That's what I thought."

"What?" Asked Toshiro as he sat up, throwing Nasako's arm that hung in front of him with a disgusted face. Ichigo and Rukia peered at the white-haired taicho who sat up with sleep-tousled hair. He rubbed his head sleepily, yawning as he stood up. "Oi, Matazashi. Wake up." He said, shaking his third seat's shoulders. She groaned and turned onto her side, pulling Toshiro with her slightly. "Damn it. Matazashi." He said a little louder than before, lifting her up from the couch. "No, it's too early..." She mumbled sleepily. He slapped her cheek with his calloused fingers gently, Nasako's eyes opening up at the warm feeling. "Don't touch my face." She snapped, shoving his hands away from her face.

He scoffed, trudging towards the table where the uniforms sat. "Oh, not this again." He muttered, Nasako towering over him slightly. "What again?" She asked, her fingers tangling in her abnormal hair. "School." Nasako looked him in the eyes as she scowled. "Are you for real?"

* * *

"Matazashi." Toshiro called once more, racing up the steep hill to his third seat, her fingers clicking against the the small keyboard on her Soul Phone. "What?" She answered for the fifth time, not looking up. As he made his way behind her, Toshiro let his fingers tug at the back of her skirt. Nasako turned around to glare at her taicho, slapping his hand away. "What the hell are you doing?" She snapped. He scowled at her, his fingers grasping the smooth and soft cloth. "Your skirt's too short." He informed her, pulling it down. "Stop it!" She barked, an embarrassed glow appearing onto her face. He ignored her loud pleas as he continued to pull it down until it looked right. "I don't want people following you back to Kurosaki's." Toshiro said as a matter of fact. Nasako looked back down onto the screen, a smirk forming on her face.

"Does that mean you find me attractive, Taicho?" Nasako asked as his face flushed. "...NO! I-I just d-don't want guys following you...— Ugh, y'know what. I'm not talking to you." Toshiro muttered, walking on in front of her. Ichigo and Rukia had been watching from behind, glancing at each other occasionally. They soon caught up with them and entered the school grounds, getting many envious and adoring looks from the students around. Toshiro peered at his third seat's skirt higher than he had had it. Toshiro sighed irritably, taking the skirt into his grasp, he pulled it back down.

"Hey! I told you to stop!" Nasako yelled loudly, hopping away from him, getting confused looks from the students around them. "Is that a way to talk to your taicho?" He growled stubbornly, pulling the skirt down. The female shinigami sighed touchily, walking through the doors. Many people had watched the four shinigami as they made their ways to the classroom. Ichigo set his things down on a desk right in between Rukia's and Nasako's. Toshiro had set his things down on the desk that sat next to the window, and also next to Nasako's. Ichigo waited patiently for his crazy teacher to enter the classroom to inform her about Toshiro being a returning student, as well as Nasako being a new one for God knows how long.

The female shinigami had sat down in her seat, unaware of the loving eyes that gazed at her. She tuned out the screaming girls that attacked her Taicho and turned her gaze out the window. Ichigo leaned against the desk, looking at Nasako then at Toshiro, who looked at her. His signature scowl took home on his face once more as he furrowed his brow. _What's wrong with those two... it's like they like each other. Pf, well what do I know? _Ichigo thought to himself quietly, noticing his sensei enter the room. He explained to her quietly as she nodded, Toshiro with his arms crossed as he studied his third seat's expression.

He wanted to know what she was thinking at this moment. He wanted to know if she was thinking about what had happened nearly a month ago. He surely hadn't forgotten about that. She had seemed so much more appealing to him when she smirked, and she had been doing it so often now that Toshiro had found himself loving the curve of her lips. She never brought up the topic of what had happened, and she had rarely spoke to him making his skin itch for the sound of her voice. He wanted— no, he _needed _to know if she had these strange feelings as well. He needed to know if she was thinking about this as much as he had. He needed to know if what she said to him were true.

Toshiro's skin was crawling as he thought. He adored the brush of their skin that happens only so much. The soft green eyes after a long days of work. Her tired face when she slept soundly and the peace and quiet that he gets when she is sleeping. Why was he thinking such things? His voice was caught in his throat where his heart had stopped.

Did he _really _love Nasako?


	11. Deviating Feelings

**AN: **:O quick updates! does toshi-kun love nasako? :O SO MANY EXCITING THINGS! read on my friends! :D

* * *

**Deviating Feelings**

_enjoy~_

_

* * *

_"A new student that is formerly from Sapparo, as well as returning student, Matazashi Nasako and Hitsugaya Toshiro." There had been a number of whispers and stares as Misato explained some things. Once she finished, Toshiro and Nasako had been free to sit down. Fifteen minutes into the class, somebody had tapped on Nasako's shoulder, Toshiro's icy eyes catching this. A note was passed over her shoulder as Misato turned her back to write some things of the board, Nasako took it carefully as she opened it. Toshiro angled himself to see the messy writing, barely making out what it had said. He had seen,

_Will... lunch... later...? You... cool... friends? I'm... new... Are you... really cute too._

The rest had been illegible chicken scratch that made his head hurt. Toshiro glanced at his third seat's face to see her smiling! His jaw dropped upon seeing her brilliant smile, the blush creeping onto his face. _What's wrong with you? Why are you feeling this way? C'mon, just 'case you've never seen her smile doesn't mean you can act this way! Get your act together. _Toshiro shouted at himself, lowering his head. He wanted to know why his heart was beating so fast, why his face was so warm. He needed to know why he was so surprised to see her smile! The next three hours had gone by so quick, Toshiro barely remembered them when the lunch bell rung.

* * *

"Matazashi!" Toshiro called, catching up with his third seat as she was nearly out the door. She raised an eyebrow at him, his face starting to warm up once more. Toshiro cursed to himself and tried to act cool. His eyes scanned her body, the note hanging by a thread in the opened pocket. Toshiro lunged for the note, hearing Nasako curse at him. He snatched it and ran like hell towards Ichigo -though he hadn't intended to run into him-, knocking them both down.

"Damn it! Toshiro! Watch where you're going!" It had turned out Rukia was standing behind the two, nearly being crushed by their weight. "S-sorry, Kurosaki. Can you read this to me?" Toshiro asked unusually politely, making both Rukia and Ichigo grimacing. "Uh... yeah sure." Ichigo said, taking the note. laughing out loud as Rukia looked over his shoulder. Toshiro scowled, standing up as he brushed his pants. "Well! What does it say?" He demanded, his old self reappearing in the mirror.

"It says, '_Will you eat lunch with me later? You seem really cool 'cause of your two different hair colors. Wanna be friends? I'm new to the school too and think that new kids should stick together. Are you and that white-haired kid friends? You don't seem it. You're really cute too.' _From Haru." Toshiro's scowled deepened, his stomach twisting upon hearing the last few words. _No bastard can say that about my third seat! Wait... what the hell am I talking about?_

"Haru's the new kid from Osaka. He's... over there right now, with Matazashi-san." Ichigo pointed out, his finger guiding both Rukia and Toshiro's eyes to a handsome brunette that dashed his bright blue eyes. Toshiro squinted, watching carefully as Nasako made her way to him, his chest coiling into knots. "Are you sure he's from around here, Ichigo? He seems so different! With those blue eyes and brown hair!" Rukia hissed as the three watched. Ichigo scowled, squinting his amber eyes, "Maybe you're right. He does look a bit western." Toshiro scoffed and began walking away, hearing Ichigo and Rukia insist on asking him many questions.

The rest of the day had gone on quietly with the white-haired taicho contemplating to himself. He walked behind a bickering Rukia and Ichigo with Nasako beside him, eying his content figure suspiciously. "You're quite today." She said, her eyes growing icy. Nasako didn't know why the hell he took the note from her, though she didn't really want to know either. She was told to never question her 'taicho' on a daily basis, and she respected that. Very much. He turned to look at her, hoping that the orange sunlight concealed his faint blush.

Toshiro was frustrated. He wanted to know why he was feeling so _weird _whenever he was around Nasako. He chewed on the inside of his lips as he kept silent, diverting his eyes from hers. Toshiro looked ahead, seeing that Ichigo and Rukia far ahead from them, walking much more slowly, their loud cries being heard from afar. "I see you're friends with that human Haru." He finally said, breaking the silence. The shirt she wore rippled, a sigh escaping her lips. "Yeah and?" Nasako asked, looking down at him. It was his turn to shrug. "Just wondering." She raised an eyebrow, making her strides longer. What had overcame him so suddenly? First of all, he was freaking her out with the silence, his unusually calm voice and face, and why did he steal that note from her?

Toshiro watched as she walked ahead of him, leaving him alone. He needed to be alone. He needed to think. Toshiro watched his feet as he walked, not caring at all if he was walking too slow. His mind was playing his tricks on him again. It tricked him into blushing everytime he saw Nasako. It tricked him into thinking things he didn't mean. Or did he mean them? Was he just denying everything he said to and about her?

Was he finally giving into his feelings about Nasako?


	12. Jealous of Haru? Come On! Be Real!

**AN: **gosh how i love this couple. (:

* * *

**"Jealous of Haru? Come on! Be Real!"**

_enjoy~_

_

* * *

_Toshiro sat in the love seat across from where Nasako laid, asleep. His fingers tapped the hard book cover, his chin resting on the palm of his hand that started to get sore. His icy eyes were narrowed, scanning her tired body. He glanced at the clock, the numbers slightly blurry. _Eleven-thirty. _Toshiro raised an eyebrow tiredly, yawning as he stared at her face. He wanted to know why he was feeling this way. Flustered and embarrassed. Scoffing, he stood up, the thunder striking loudly. He peered out the window to see the rain beating harshly against the sidewalks, the sounds of blankets coming to life. The white-haired taicho turned his head to the side a little bit, seeing his third seat sit up slowly.

Nasako rubbed her head with one hand and rubbed her eye with the other. Another crack of thunder made her body stiffen, the soft chuckles of somebody behind her scaring the shit out of the female shinigami. "Why are you so scared of thunderstorms?" Toshiro asked, Nasako turning around to glare at him. "Why are you so short?" She retorted when Toshiro frowned. "It's a simple question, Matazashi. Would you rather stand outside?" She narrowed her eyes before shaking her head. The thunder came down in ripples, making Nasako squeak. She expected some sort of snort or cynical laughter, but when she heard nothing, Nasako cringed seeing the figure slipped towards her.

"_Why _are you so scared of thunderstorms?" Toshiro pressed once more. He wanted to know. If it would help with why he was feeling this way, then hell, he would want her to tell him _everything. _She wrapped the blanket around herself. "It's not that I'm scared of them, just what happens when _they _happen," Toshiro turned his head to the side, hands in his pockets. "My otou-san would tell me that every time lightening strikes, a little girl is taken away to get killed by the demons that live up in the sky, and they're used for the lightening; their cries the loud bangs."

"You're over a hundred years old, Matazashi. You're still scared of that?" Toshiro asked, crossing his arms as he shifted his weight onto his other leg. She sighed loudly, balling her hands into fists around the soft cotton blanket. "Yes. Because my sister disappeared during a thunderstorm when we were younger. We found her dead the next week. I know it was probably some kind of hollow, but it still scares me." Nasako confessed sheepishly. She thought she'd never have to tell anyone that, let alone her thick-headed _taicho. _There was no change of emotion on Toshiro's face, but on the inside he actually felt sorry for her. In a way, it had made her seem little, cute and fragile.

"What would your otou-san do to comfort you?" He asked in a hushed voice. Things were piecing together very slowly for Toshiro, his heart beating faster as he asked the question. Nasako turned around to look him square in the eye, making sure he wasn't kidding. Looking into each other eyes for a good minute, she narrowed her eyes. "He would hold me until I fall back asleep." She whispered, Toshiro raising an eyebrow. The thunderous whip cracked, making Nasako cower into the couch. Watching her movements carefully, Toshiro sat down next to her on the open space. He placed his hands on her shoulder, pulling her close to him slowly. Nasako hissed, pulling herself away from the warm and comforting feeling of his chest. "What are you doing?" She snapped, Toshiro rolling his eyes. "Just shut up and try to sleep."

She crawled back into his arms obediently when the thunder cried once more, burying her face into his shirt. "Why are you doing this?" She sighed sleepily, inhaling the smell that radiated off of him. Toshiro didn't say anything, his arms tightening gently around her.

* * *

The next morning, Nasako had awoken laid down on the couch, Toshiro on the floor, his uniform shirt wrinkly with a few undone buttons. She rubbed her head, closing her eyes as she tried to remember whether or not last night had been a dream. She sat up upon hearing the sound of Ichigo's door open creakily. The substitute shinigami sluggishly fumbled to the kitchen table where he laid his head down. Toshiro sat up himself, rubbing his eyes. "Ohayo." Toshiro muttered, stretching.

Nasako narrowed her eyes, catching Toshiro's as he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" He asked, hands in his pockets as she shook her head.

"Matazashi." Toshiro called as they walked up the hill, Nasako walking in front of him. "Un." She answered without turning around. "Don't be too good of friends with that human, Haru." Toshiro informed, Nasako turning around, her eyes dull. "Why not? It's not like he's bad or anything." Nasako said defensively. Toshiro shrugged, his stomach clenching into knots as he listened to her defend the human. "Do you think he's a threat? Is his reiastu _that _strong it'll attract those weird hollows?" She paused for an answer while he was left speechless. "That's what I thought." Nasako ended, turning back around.

Toshiro contemplated the sudden aggressiveness that had overcame her before she turned around, her eyes cold and hard. "I know what. I think _you're _jealous of Haru." She said that made Toshiro's mind snap. It had finally came to the white-haired taicho. He denied it. He doubted it. He _hated _thinking of it. He couldn't _possibly _like that multicolor-haired demon he called his third seat! Sure she was pretty— hell, what was he thinking? She was _beautiful. _Though her personality was dull, but what did he know? Toshiro had never seen her laugh, smile —to him—, feel pity or empathy —yet again, towards him—, however, he has seen her scared shit-less.

Toshiro was feeling stupid. He couldn't _like _his third seat. It was against the rules... right? Tosihro's head was beginning to hurt. Did he like her, or did he not? He was confused. He shouldn't like her. He wouldn't like her. But that didn't mean he _couldn't _like her! Now his head was really hurting.

"Jealous of Haru? Come on! Be real!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms as he turned away. He began to stalk up the hill, keeping his head lowered slightly. The words were clear and didn't go away. Maybe he really did like Nasako. "Okay... maybe just a little..." He muttered to himself, the four shinigami entering the school.

* * *

"Kurosaki. Where is Matazashi?" Toshiro asked as he walked out the classroom door with Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo shrugged, hands in his pockets. "Is she with Haru?" He suggested as Toshiro sighed exasperatedly. "I told her not to hang out with him too much. This time, Ichigo and Rukia both shrugged. "I don't see what's so wrong with her being with Haru-kun." Rukia said. Toshiro said nothing as he walked away from them, staring at the sky.

_That's 'cause you two don't love her... _

* * *

**AN: **OMFG i know toshi said he loves her! :DD in most stories with OCs in them, i've almost always seen the chick (OC) fall for the guy (Main Charrie) i wanted to mix it up so now it's toshi who's going after nasako. REVIEW! :DD


	13. The Battle Begins

**AN: **this has to be my favorite story to write so far (not that i don't like ID, i adore it) but this is so much fun! the battle begins in this chapter ;)

* * *

**The Battle Begins**

_enjoy~_

_

* * *

_Toshiro had been looking _everywhere _for his third seat. It had been nearly two weeks since they had arrived and they barely got any patrolling in. Only once had the disappearing hollow had come by, but they were too late. Toshiro growled under his breath as he walked down another hallway. School ended nearly an hour ago and Ichigo and Rukia had left without them. He knew that she was somewhere with that human Haru, and Toshiro wasn't in a very pleasant mood.

He was mad because he just figured out that he _loved _his third seat. He was pissed because he didn't _want _to love his third seat. He was furious because he was starting to get the hint that she liked the human more than him. Eyes narrowed, teeth bared, fists balled, Toshiro got to the last classroom, he ripped the door open. Toshiro's white eyebrows kissed at the sight, a scowl appearing onto his face. They were _kissing. _This made Toshiro more mad than he ever was. Kissing... in front of him. So she did like the human! Snarling under his breath, Toshiro strode to where Nasako sat with her back to him, ripping her away from Haru.

"Stay. Away. From. Her." He said through his teeth to the shocked brunette who stared with giant blue eyes. Toshiro couldn't believe it. He's known Nasako longer than the human. They weren't even of the same race for Heaven's sake! And here that human was, eating away at her lips. Toshiro was beyond furious. Haru regain composure as he smirked. _Damn, he thinks he's hotter than me. _Toshiro thought to himself, the grip on Nasako's wrist tightening.

"You're not her dad. You don't own her. She could do _whatever _she wants." Oh how Toshiro wanted to shout 'go to Hell' in his face. He would take that bastard human with his bare hands to the fiery doors with the creepy skeleton men himself. He wouldn't lose to a human on his dead _life. _

The tight grip on her wrist released as she rubbed it gingerly, looking at the both of them. What was Taicho trying to say? He really didn't want her around Haru, did he? "Let's let Nasako-chan decide who she wants to go with." Haru continued, leaning against the desk. Toshiro gritted his teeth and crossed his arms, leaving Nasako in the middle of the room, staring at the two. Nasako wasn't stupid. She knew they were fighting over her. But really, she knew for a fact that her taicho didn't like her the way Haru did. What was she going to do?

Nasako began walking towards Haru when Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "Matazashi. Remember what we came here for." He muttered, stopping her in her tracks. Mouthing a sorry, she grabbed her things and they were out the door. Haru chuckled to himself and sneered.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Nasako yelled at her taicho as they descended the hill. "What's wrong with me? I'm not the one kissing human boys!" Toshiro yelled back, turning around to glare at her. "We came here to investigate, Matazashi. Not to find a human boyfriend." The last words made Toshiro's heart ache. He couldn't _believe _he actually loved this thick-headed, female shinigami. Silence roused between them when they continued down the steep hill. As they neared the bottom, Nasako finally spoke.

"Why do you care so much about what I do?" Toshiro turned to look at her, taking in her beauty before shaking his head. The rest of the day was silent for the both of them. _It's on._

_

* * *

_Toshiro had to keep a close eye on his third seat for the rest of the week. Whenever she _dared _to look at the human, he would growl. They came here for a mission and he wanted to make sure that got through her head. But it was on the one day that Toshiro needed to attend to a few things where he trusted her enough to let her do whatever she wanted. It was one of those things love had tricked him into doing.

Nasako told him she was going to the park to get some fresh air while he needed to run a few errands. He could trust her. Or at least that was what he thought. He wanted to trust her, but sometimes things didn't really work the way he wanted. He walked down the street, getting many odd looks as he tried to remember where the park was. He wasn't happy with himself. Toshiro felt weak giving into his petty emotions over Matazashi, but he supposed things just swung one way and not the other.

He got lost a few times but he finally made it. He remembered she wore a bright green sweater, making a note to himself about confronting Matazashi about her green fetish. Toshiro could have guessed Matazashi was in the park with the bastard human Haru, but what did Toshiro know? Seeing the small children skid down the slide, the parents catching them at the end, Toshiro was having a hard time looking for his third seat. They needed to get patrolling.

As he went father in the trees and benches, he found what he was looking for. Just as he thought; Nasako with Haru, hand in hand. One would have thought they were perfect for each other. Toshiro thought differently. _She and I would make perfect, _better. He thought to himself when he neared, breath catching in the wind when he heard her laugh. Oh how he wanted to make her laugh himself.

Toshiro felt the sudden urge to kiss her, after seeing them kiss absentmindedly in front of him. Oh how oblivious they could be. Catching up behind her, Toshiro placed a hand on Nasako's shoulder, he pulled her close to him as he placed his lips atop of hers. She yelped in surprise, Haru raising an eyebrow. Once Toshiro pulled away, Nasako stared at him for a moment before speaking. "I thought you said you didn't like me, Taicho." She muttered, the blush creeping onto her face.

"I don't like you, Matazashi," He muttered, leaning in to kiss her once more, savoring the taste of her lips. "I love you. And I will make you'll fall for me. _Hard._"

* * *

**AN: **:O HE SAID HE LOVED HER! ZOMG! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? I KNOW WHAT! YOU REVIEWING! lol sorry if it was a bit rushed.


	14. I Hate You More Than I Hate Haru

**AN: **:O WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? HOW BOUT YOU READ ON! lol OH AND. nasako's on my dA page, which is on my profile :3

* * *

**"I Hate Haru More Than I Hate You."**

_enjoy~_

* * *

Nasako stared at the white-haired taicho in front of her before bursting into laughter, stronger than before. _Score one, for me. _Toshiro thought to himself, rolling his eyes as she went on. A few minutes went on as she continued laughing, Toshiro turning to Haru who stared with worried eyes. Once she stopped laughing, the usual boring and dull color returned to her eyes as she smirked. "Are you done?" Toshiro asked. Nasako sucked in a heavy breath and nodded, rubbing her damp eyes.

"And you told me you didn't like me." She said accusingly, crossing her arms. Toshiro rolled his eyes, sighing. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Come on, we need to get going." Nasako raised an eyebrow, turning to look at Haru who turned his head to the side. She sighed exasperatedly, waving goodbye to the human. "Wait, where are two going?" Haru asked worriedly. "Just some stuff. I'll see you tomorrow." Nasako answered bluntly, following Toshiro. _Well... it isn't as awkward as I thought... _The white-haired taicho told himself. They walked down the street in utter silence, blanking out all of the other silence.

"Matazashi..." Toshiro finally said, breaking the silent ice as she turned to face him. "Yeah?" She answered, her green eyes keeping themselves away from his. "What is up with you and the color green?" He finally asked. He thought it was annoying. And cute. Annoyingly cute. "What's wrong with it?" Nasako replied, raising an eyebrow. Toshiro shrugged, hands in his pockets. "You wore a green shirt yesterday and a green sweater today."

"It's the color of my eyes, of course I would wear a shirt the same color as my eyes." Nasako said defensively, crossing her arms. "Yeah, but you don't see me wearing blue shirts." Toshiro countered, Nasako reaching out to tug on the bright blue Polo he wore. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." Toshiro said, walking away with his eyes narrowed. "I don't know anyone I hate more than you," The Jyu-taicho muttered, his subordinate listening for a continuation. "I thought you said you loved me."

"I hate loving you, and love hating you." Toshiro continued on, turning to glare at Nasako as she faked a smile. "I hate Haru more than I hate you." Nasako snorted, soon to double over with laughter.

* * *

The two Shinigami wandered mindlessly in the deep forest, keeping a close eye on everything. The wind blowing their hair ever so slightly, silence overpowering the two of them. It was oddly quiet, considering the fact that there was small park only a block and a half away. Toshiro let his eyes scan the ground. They had gotten an update on the hollow from Kurosaki stating that the Hollow tends to manifest in shadows, tending to lurk on the ground. His sapphire eyes swept the ground as the two shinigami climbed out of their gigais.

"There isn't anything here." Nasako said tiredly and sadly. She wanted to be with Haru right now. She sighed exasperatedly, kicking around a small rock. Nasako rattled her zanpakuto until it fell into her hands; a precaution. Toshiro turned to look at his third seat, feeling anxious. He wanted to see her release her zanpakuto since he'd never seen it. Toshiro thought it was really funny that he'd never seen his own subordinate's zanpakuto, although, he didn't really like most of his subordinates.

A sickening feeling arose, both the shinigami bracing themselves. A loud outburst startled the two, a dark shadow appearing beneath their feet. Nasako and Toshiro skipped away, zanpakuto's unsheathing. "Matazashi!" Toshiro called worriedly, seeing that his subordinate looked fine. Mumbling something he couldn't hear, when a gust of wind blew him off guard. Toshiro stood up slowly, seeing the shadow manifest into a hideous figure. The remnants of the mask barely covered its bloody face. _They were right, _Toshiro began to think, _This is a new breed of Hollow. An ugly one too. _His third seat holding a normal katana with a spiraled guard. It looked boring... just like her coincidently.

As for the Hollow, its body was cloaked by a long and ragged cloth; resembling a tiny Menos. It had long fingernails that curled and chipped inwards, teeth that were ground flat. Toshiro felt his spine tingle. What a hideous creature. _No wonder why it never comes out so often; it's so damn ugly. _Toshiro thought to himself scornfully, keeping a close eye on Nasako.

"Hitokuchi," She began, Toshiro leaning in to get a closer look. "Sāsuti-fū." Another large gust filled the crowded space of the forest. Once passed, the third seat had disappeared, causing a horrible feeling to grow in the Taicho's stomach. "Matazashi!" Toshiro called once more, this time more frantically. From his lips came a cold, dry breath turning into the shape of a figure. The figure began manifest into his third seat, and to his astonishment, he couldn't believe how that had happened. "Jeez, what kind of an over-protective bitch are you?" Nasako joked, disappearing in the wind. Toshiro took umbrage at her comment, as he closed his lips.

Nasako reform in front of the hollow that stared mildly at her, Nasako's body becoming dense once more. Her zanpakuto vanished into the air, her fingers going up to her arms. "Come on, catch me." She taunted, cascading in the small breeze. Toshiro watched closely, seeing that she wasn't completely air. She was also her Reiatsu, meaning that she could still get hurt. He bit his lip, watching the small particles float around the monstrous demon. _What was so wrong with this hollow? It looks like any normal hollow... or is it?_

_

* * *

_**AN: **sorry for such a short and late chapter! i've been really busy with homework and family stuff. and sorry for another cliffhanger. sorry if it was rushed. sorry for saying sorry so much. i'll try to update asap. bai. i love you guys~ don't forget to review!


	15. Differences Only He Notices

**AN: **wow I feel like a MAJOR BITCH. Really sorry, this is a super shitty chapter but... yeah no more excuses haha. Just enjoy it, please? And review, thanks! (:

* * *

**Differences Only He Notices**

_enjoy~_

* * *

Nasako's airy body skimmed the fog as the hollow followed daintily. This was the first time in days they had seen the hollow, nonetheless engage in battle with it. The specialty of Nasako's zanpakuto was good and bad. She was flexible in every way possible, but she's also more vulnerable to attacks.

Toshiro sat on edge as he watched, hoping nothing would happen to her. He would hurt himself if she got hurt. He could never let her get hurt. Toshiro nibbled on his lip, faintly seeing the shape of the only one he loves. _Please don't get hurt, _he muttered to himself silently, sapphire eyes watching closely. Nasako ghosted around the hollow, getting a good look at its structure and movements. The hollow seemed still, black eyes barely visible in the foggy night.

As she leaned in closer to attack, the hollow sunk deep into her faint shadow, her eyes widening. Nasako floated in the air quickly, looking around her as she tried to find where the hollow would be coming from when it came from behind her too fast for her to catch. "Matazashi!" Toshiro yelled out when she was struck from behind.

Just as he thought the hollow would attack once more, it stopped to turn towards the taicho and grinned maniacally. Toshiro felt the chill go down his spine as he hopped from the tree, ready to kill the hollow when it lurked through the shadow once more. Toshiro glared, dropping to the ground where his third seat materialized right before his eyes, seeing that she was just fine.

"What the hell..." Toshiro breathed, lifting her from the ground seeing that she was only asleep. He furrowed his white brow, turning Nasako onto her side in his arms to see that her shihakusho was perfectly intact and fine. Sweeping the grounds with his eyes once more, Toshiro noticed that everything was still and peaceful.

* * *

Nasako woke up the next morning on the couch, her head feeling heavy and her body light. Toshiro was on his side away from her, on the ground with his shoulder and chest rising slightly. She barely remembered what had happened last night, sighing as she tried to remember. Seeing that the door was closed, Nasako came to a conclusion that Ichigo and Rukia left the home.

She sat up and stretched her arms, wanting to see Haru. Nasako hopped off of the couch and walked up to the mirror and ruffled her hair. Her head felt light and when she walked, it felt as though she was going to faint. Nasako entered Ichigo and Rukia's room in search of something to wear and found what she was looking for: a simple greenish shirt with a pair of black pants.

Walking into the bathroom, she washed her face and decided whether on not if she wanted to take a shower... coming to the conclusion of taking a shower. The shower lasted exactly five minutes, if Nasako counted correctly. She got out of the shower, changed into her desired outfit and dried her hair. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Nasako ran into a small figure beneath her.

"Watch where you're going!" She yelled before walking out of the house with a large bang of the door and a coat in her hands. Toshiro rubbed his eyes as he tried to recap what just happened. Had his eyes just seen Nasako's black bangs fading to grey? Blinking a few times, Toshiro rose to his feet and ran to the bathroom to change. Last time Toshiro laid eyes on Nasako, he remembered her bangs were midnight black.

Shaking away the thought, Toshiro exited the bathroom and decided to go snooping. Locking up behind himself, Toshiro walked down the streets in search of the one he loves. After countless steps and glances, he finally found Nasako with that human Haru. His face contorted in jealousy as he neared them. The two sat closely on the bench, stuck in an embrace as Haru made Nasako laugh. Toshiro rolled his eyes and sat down on the far side of the bench, neither of them noticing the Juu Taicho sit down not so far from them.

Just as he sat down, Haru pulled Nasako close to him and leaned down to kiss her. Toshiro let out a gust of air between his lips, throwing both arms on the back of the bench as he watched them kiss. A disgusted look was on his face once they pulled away. _I don't understand what she sees in him... maybe it's because he's a human... _Toshiro thought to himself. He heard Nasako's sweet laugh once more and he couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing her shoulders, Toshiro pulled his third seat backwards and placed his lips upon hers. Nasako was caught by surprise, Haru watching in horror.

Toshiro pulled away, a satisfied smirk set upon his lips. Nasako shoved him away with a light pink dabbed on her face. "Was it just as good as his?" Toshiro asked as Nasko's face brightened. "W-what? No! T-taicho! What the hell! Why are _you _here?" Haru had an expression on his face that said, 'Yeah and why did you just kiss my girlfriend?' Toshiro let his cerulean eyes roll in his head. He glanced at Nasako who sat with her head hanging slightly. It became silent and awkward. Very awkward. His eyes trailed her figure; her hair caught his attention first. Her bangs were fading to grey and the closer he looked, her skin was looking more pale.

Nasako turned her head, looking up at Toshiro, their eyes making contact. That was what struck him most. Her eyes, the normally jade-colored orbs were turning turquoise. It was hard to notice at first, but the more he stared, the more he could see the fine outline beside her green eyes. What was going on with Nasako? Was it because of the hollow?

"Matazashi? Can we talk... alone for a second?" Toshiro asked, gaining a glare. He gave her that look that made her turn to Haru apologetically. Haru only shook it off and as soon as they were gone he rolled his eyes.

"What? First you follow me and Haru like some kind of obsessed stalker, then you sexually harass me– "

"It wasn't harassment if you liked it."

"Whatever. What do you want, anyways?" Toshiro grew silent for a second, thinking of a way to explain all of this to her.

"I don't know how to say this but, I think when that hollow hit you... it did something..."

"Like...?" Toshiro put his hand forward hesitantly, touching Nasako's bangs. "Your bangs are grey, and your eyes–"

"Is this innuendo?" Nasako asked when Toshiro groaned. "Y'know what? If you're not gonna listen just... just go. Be back at Kurosaki's at five, however, we need to get patrolling." Nasako halfheartedly agreed before walking off. _I'm gonna have to make her listen... but how?_

* * *

**AN: **mmkay. Yes I was gone for a really long time. I apologize. I really hope that you understand that I was gone because I lost someone near and dear to me and I just couldn't even think of things to write. School was stressful enough and I had some issues and basically had a small breakdown in a bathroom. That's not the point though; i've just had a hard time and I'm done with it. Now, putting those things behind me, I finally got back into writing. So here it is. Since I"m out of school, I'll be updating more frequently, and hopefully will finish this story. (: so please review, and keep complaints on the down side please. I've had enough shit to go through, don't put me through any more. xo


	16. Research

**Research**

_enjoy~_

* * *

It was three minutes past five and Nasako still wasn't home. Toshiro was becoming antsy. He didn't like it when she was out this late. Man, did he sound like a father. Tapping his foot in a cliché manner, he sighed into the palm of his hand that supported his face. Suddenly, the door swung open with Nasako standing on the 'welcome' mat. Toshiro stood up abruptly, hands on his hips.

"Where were you?" He yelled the question threateningly, pointing an accusing finger at Nasako as she slipped out of her coat. She rolled her eyes. "Calm down, _mom. _Some kid got ran over by a car and we had to wait for the ambulance to come because Haru called the police," She explained. Toshiro narrowed his eyes as he advanced to his third seat. "Put your coat back on, we're going to Urahara's." Nasako made a face of disgust and sighed.

* * *

"Oh~hohohoho, isn't it this a surprise! Hitsugaya-taicho and a commanding officer. Let me get you some tea! TESSAI! GET THE TEA!" Kisuke hollered with a fan in his face, Tessai in the background cringing at the shrill call. Nasako wrinkled her nose in confusion, leaning down to whisper in Toshiro's ear.

"And you say this guy is a genius?" She muttered as Toshiro nodded, "I sometimes wonder myself..." He thought aloud.

"So what brings you two to this amazing establishment?" Kisuke finally asked as Tessai finished placing three tea cups. Nasako had heard rumors about a great man named Urahara Kisuke who came up with some many things, one being the Gigai, but this man was a complete weirdo. Toshiro leaned in to look at Kisuke seriously, hands on his knees.

"Urahara, no more jokes, _please. _My life is already Hell with that over there–" He paused to point at Nasako, "and now we need some answers about this hollow. You heard about haven't you?" Kisuke nodded with a grin on his face, his striped hat shading his green tea stained eyes. "Ichigo filled me in, being that no one tells me anything anymore," Kisuke said as he wiped away a fake tear. Toshiro shot him a dirty look before his face was swept over with seriousness.

"Well, from what I had heard from Ichigo and Kuchiki-san, this hollow has the ability to travel through shadows and is rather hard to find, correct?" Toshiro nodded. "Based on previous encounters with _odd _hollows, I can't really say if this is something new. I've seen a hollow like this before, but that was long ago. I'll have to look into my files," Kisuke paused to take a sip of the steamy tea in front of him.

"It's not that, it's something _else,_" Toshiro hissed. "Matazashi, leave the room for a few seconds. I need to talk privately with Kisuke." Nasako growled at Toshiro and followed Tessai into a room down the hall. "What else is it, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Kisuke asked inquisitively, a twinkle caught in his eye.

"My third seat, Matazashi Nasako, got attacked by the hollow,"

"Oh dear Heavens! Is she okay? She seemed fine to me,"

"She's more than fine, it's just these weird things that are happening to her. Urahara tell me, what color are her eyes?" With a perplexed look, Kisuke took a moment before answering.

"A shade darker than my own, I do believe,"

"And her hair?"

"Quite peculiar, I might say. A little black in the fringe and down the sides, the rest white."

"That's the thing, Urahara. I've known Matazashi for a long time – I watched her rise to a third seat position. Her hair and eyes have always been those colors,"

"And this has something to do with the hollow, how?"

Toshiro gritted his teeth impatiently.

"What _I_ see is different from what _you_ see." Kisuke let out a small 'oh' before easing back into the air.

"Well then, that is different." He thought aloud. Kisuke grew silent for a moment, one hand on his chin and the other resting on his knee. He licked his dry lips whilst squinting his eyes, a thoughtful look growing upon his face. "Hmm. Do you mind if I do a quick test on– oh what is her name? Nasako is it?"

"Tch, I could care less. You've got to ask her," Kisuke nodded, clapping his hands together. That goofy grin reappeared onto his stubbly face. "TESSAI! BRING NASAKO-CHAN BACK AND PREPAIR THE MACHINE!" He screamed as Nasako reentered the room.

"Which machine?" They heard Tessai call back. Kisuke stood up brusquely, "THE SCANNING ONE!" He cried. There was a loud clatter and many footsteps before there was complete and utter silence. Kisuke sat back down onto his mat with a grin that stretched from ear to the other. Nasako cringed in horror, her eye twitching slightly.

"Well then. Nasako-chan, would you mind if... I ran a small test on you? It's nothing big; you're just have to stand in a large container while a blinding light scans you," He said as Nasako wrinkled her forehead. She looked at Toshiro who only gave her that look that she could not deny; the "I'm-your-captain-so-you-better-do-it" look. She heaved a sigh and stood up, "Yeah whatever." Kisuke squealed with joy. Toshiro wondered what was wrong with him.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeep. Beep. _

"All right, Nasako-chan, whatever you do, don't sneeze, move or open your eyes... Unless you want to lose your sight, then do as you please," Kisuke said in a sickly sweet tone. Nasako rolled her closed eyes, trying to stay completely still. With a loud click, a blinding light seeped into her shut lids, a grimace wiping away her content face.

_Sch-eeeeek, sch-eeeek, sch-eeeek. _

The machine made a horribly annoying noise, and Nasako had an urge to open her eyes, but stopped herself because she liked seeing the world.

Toshiro watched with a smug look and arms crossed, chewing on his lip. With a loud crash, Toshiro staggered backwards in shock. "Urahara! What the hell! Is it okay?" He cried, Kisuke standing there as he shook his head. "Oh yes, it's perfectly fine. That's the sound it makes when it's done." Toshiro felt a bead of sweat dribble down his face as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh-kay~ Nasako-chan, you can come out now!" Kisuke sang gleefully, waving the fan in front of his grinning face. Stepping out, things were outlined in a spectrum of colors. Toshiro stared at her for a moment, taking in the difference of her hair. Only a few hours ago, it was grey. Now it was an offset white that contradicted her snow white hair. That smug look returned to his face.

Turning to Kisuke, he parted his lips to speak, " When will the results come in?" Kisuke stared at the weird contraption that was connect to the 'machine' before wrinkling his nose. "Hard to say. I'll call you when they come in. On the other hand, keep me posted with any changes," he said as he motioned to Nasako who was halfway out the door.

"About that Urahara," Toshiro began as Kisuke raised his eyebrows, "As she stepped out of... your scanning machine thing, her hair – her bangs – were white. An offset white," Kisuke hummed slightly as he stroked his chin. "Interesting, very interesting indeed. You go home now, Toshiro, and don't think about it too much. I'll figure it out." Toshiro nodded and said his thank yous.

As Tessai showed them the door, Kisuke turned to stare at the papers coming from the end of the machine. Taking the long roll into his hands, he took in the information before setting it down. "TESSAI! GET MY PAPERS!" Kisuke cried.

Tessai sighed, walking to the back closet. "Why does he have to yell..." He wondered aloud.

* * *

**AN: **I'll tell you guys this one time; I finished this in one day, no procrastination. Aren't you PROUD? Yeah so, this chapter was a little boring but I hope you found the humor in it. This chapter is actually very important to the storyline, but that's my little secret. ;) so please review, it will make me VERY HAPPY. **ALSO **I am going on vacation from the 18th to the 27th so don't expect any updates between those times. (:


	17. Results

**Results**

_enjoy~_

* * *

Entering the Kurosaki household, Toshiro tossed his coat onto the coat rack which fell to the ground. Sighing, Nasako picked it up and placed it on the rack. Toshiro flopped down onto the couch and threw his head back, taking a large breath. _What am I going to do now? It's been a good four weeks since we got here, and Matazashi was attacked by the hollow... and now she's going through these weird changes. _He paused his thoughts to take a glance at his third seat. His eyes lingered over her hair, which now was completely white. He grimaced and crossed his arms.

Nasako stood there with a quizzical look sprawled across her face before she strode to her captain. Shoving the small, white-haired shinigami she muttered, "I'm going to bed. Get off," Toshiro smugly did as so and ghosted to the other chair. Dropping into the chair heavily, he stared at Nasako who had turned her back to him. _I hope Urahara figures out this hollow soon... I wouldn't want anything _bad _happening to Matazashi..._

Toshiro sighed once more and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes; he was just going to rest them for a little bit. It _had _been a very long day. By the time Toshiro woke up it was two in the morning. What he woke up to was what stirred him the most. He heard giggling, and that scared him because it reminded him of that movie he watched with Kurosaki while the girls were out doing God knows what. When he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he saw a blinding light that made little circles of color spiral around his surroundings. And when he squinted, he saw Nasako... giggling to her self as she stared at her Soul phone.

That made him scowl. And maybe melt a little, but he wasn't going to tell anyone that. He opened his mouth to say something but they she giggled again. It send chills down his spine. "Matazashi, what the hell are you doing?" Toshiro wasn't stupid. Ever since they added that 'text feature' – he hasn't figured out how to use it just quite yet – he could have guessed she was talking to Haru.

Just as he spoke, Nasako closed her phone and shoved in her pocket. "None of your business," she barked. Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Give me the phone, Matazashi," He demanded. Nasako shook her head. He gave her that look and she still denied it. "Just give me the phone,"

It was silent and they stared at each other. Toshiro was rather frightened that Nasako's eyes were fully turquoise now. And as for her hair, it was completely snow white. It was hard for him not to stare; for him, it was like looking at another person.

He stood up brusquely and advanced towards her. Not only to get the phone – he planned on smashing it into a million pieces – but to get a better look at her face. Was it his imagination or did she actually change? Standing into front of Nasako, Toshiro had his hands on his hips. "Give. Me. The. Phone." He said through gritted teeth. That was when Nasako became agitated. "Why do you want it?"

He leaned down so their faces were level, his eyes squinting slightly. "I don't like you talking to Haru," Toshiro began. "That's because you're _jealous _of him," _Here we go again_, he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'd rather drop dead – again, than be jealous than him,"

She laughed.

"Quit denying it, you _know _you want to be in his place,"

"You mean being human? I could care less,"

"No, I mean being able to be my boy–"

"Don't even say it,"

He hated that word.

"What? You mean _boyfriend_?"

She laughed again.

He rolled his eyes.

"You want to know something, Taicho?"

"Finally admitting your love to me, huh?"

"Never in a million years,"

It was his turn to laugh; he could wait that long.

"You look like an old man with white hair,"

His eye twitched.

"Speak for yourself,"

"My hair isn't _completely _white!"

"It is now,"

Nasako was taken back. _What is he talking about? _She slowly reached up to touch her hair, the fringe especially.

"What do you mean?" She finally asked after rubbing her head.

"I think that hollow did something to you,"

"And?"

"And, weird things are happening,"

Nasako was silent, waiting for him to go on.

"Your hair is white now, Matazashi. And your eyes... actually, come to think of it, your eyes are the color of my eyes," Toshiro said in realization.

"What?" Nasako didn't believe what he just said.

"Taicho, are you drunk?" Toshiro threw his hands up into the air. "No! I'm just pointing something out!"

She hopped out of her seat and ran to the nearest mirror. Staring at the image in front of her, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Taicho! You liar! There's nothing wrong with me!"

Toshiro slapped himself in the face, "Even she can't see it!" Nasako came back to her taicho with crossed arms and an angered look on her face. "Why do you think it's okay to do shit like this?"

He felt like ripping his hair out of his head. This was beyond frustrating. Why couldn't anyone see what he saw? Just then, something in his pocket vibrated. Patting himself down, Toshiro found his Soul Phone. He had one missed call. And a new voice-mail.

"Hi, Hitsugaya-taicho~! I finally got the results of Nasako-chan scans. I can't say much about it. It is definitely something I've never encountered before. But, it has something to do with altering a person's profile. I'll call you when something else comes one,"

Toshiro closed his Soul phone and made a face. _Altering a person's profile... _he thought about it hard for a moment, before something sparked in his mind.

"Matazashi, what color is Haru's hair?"


	18. Coincidence

**Coincidence **

_enjoy~_

* * *

"His hair color? It's such a coincidence, it's just like mine. Isn't that cool?" Nasako said, leaning on the wall behind her. Toshiro furrowed his brow and leaned back into the chair he was sitting in. Rubbing his head, his eyes squinted slightly. _That's weird... so if Matazashi's hair is pure white, and Haru's hair is just like her's... but wait, isn't his hair brown? _

"Are you sure, Matazashi? His hair's brown..." Toshiro tested as Nasako made a face.

"No, I'm pretty sure his hair is the same color as mine," Nasako pressed, raising an eyebrow curiously at Toshiro. "Are you sure you're not drunk or something?" Toshiro growled at this thought and rubbed his temples. He could have sworn that human's hair was brown. Brown hair and blue eyes. He was some kind of foreigner; he seemed too out of place for this setting. Shaking his head Toshiro sighed.

"Fine. We'll settle it this way," he said simply, marching past Nasako as he entered Ichigo's bedroom. Flipping the lights on, Toshiro heard the moans come from the bed as the orange haired male pulled the covers over his eyes. "Kurosaki, wake up, I have something to ask you. "

"What is it?" Ichigo groaned, his voice muffled from the blankets over his face.

"What color is Haru's hair?"

"W-what? The fuck am I supposed to know?"

"Just tell me, Kurosaki," There was a loud pause and then a sigh.

"I don't know, brown or something?" Toshiro turned his head over his shoulder to see Nasako standing in the doorway, a confused look plastered to her face. Rising an eyebrow at his fellow shinigami, Toshiro made a look of "_See?" _

Walking out of the bedroom near silently, the white haired male closed the door behind him and glanced at Nasako quietly. He could tell she was thinking hard about this. Though he didn't know much about her, Toshiro could easily notice when she was thinking.

"I still don't believe you," she said finally after moments of silence. Toshiro was taken back by this comment but remained silent. '_What the hell is wrong with you...' _he thought to himself sourly, narrowing his eyes at the white haired shinigami in front of him.

"You're just trying to split us up, I know you are. It's just because you're jealous of him, I know it." Nasako whispered, though Toshiro could hear it in her voice. That little cool, slice of _doubt. _This was a start. He kept his eyes narrowed at her, arms slowly crossing. She looked at him painfully for a moment before scowling.

"I need some fresh air," with that she stormed past him and grabbed her coat bursting through the doors. Toshiro couldn't move, deep in thought. Slowly, he turned his body and looked at the clock. Just a little past three in the morning. Letting out a deep sigh, Toshiro sat down onto the couch and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. There was too much going on inside of his head right now. The fact that he saw Haru's hair was brown, and she saw his hair as white was conflicting. Chewing on his bottom lip carefully, Toshiro thought about it a little more.

_'If Kurosaki and Kuchiki say that his hair is brown, and Matazashi says his hair is the same as hers, what could she be seeing differently? She isn't color blind is she?' _he paused his thought to shake his head at his own question. '_No, no, she's not color blind. I've known her long enough to know she isn't color blind. Maybe that hollow made her color blind after it hit her? No, that's wrong too, there's no way a hollow could leave that insignificant amount of damage on a shinigami.' _Toshiro concluded that thought, furrowing his brow. There were too many loose ends and nothing he was putting together added up. He was missing a key point, and it was hard to find as of now.

* * *

There was a brisk wind at this hour as Nasako made her way to the nearest park. How could he bring something up like that, making up something to make her think differently of Haru? Who did he think he was? He was obviously jealous since he had blatantly announced his love for her. There was no doubt about it; he was _jealous._

Ignoring the cold and the flickering lamps above her head as she walked beneath them, Nasako scowled to herself.

"What's his problem, really. Why can't he just deal with it instead of making a fuss about it," she announced aloud. Rolling her eyes at the troubling thought, she let out a sigh. Haru made her happy, there wasn't a doubt in that, but Toshiro also brought out something different in her. She never really showed it or touched on it, but it was there. Somewhere deep inside of her, however. She wasn't going to give into the fact that Toshiro made her feel _different. _That'd be embarrassing and just weird.

She didn't want to admit again that she liked him. Because she didn't anymore. She had Haru and that's all that matters.

"_Or is it?" _an ominous voice in the breeze breathed beside her. Turning her head in defense, Nasako narrowed her eyes. "Who's there?" she demanded.

"_You're lying to yourself, and you know it," _the voice bantered near silently; like a voice only she could hear. Was she going crazy?

"Leave me alone," Nasako warned daringly. Whatever it was, it was scaring her by now.

"_Stop defending yourself, and come clean already. You know it's true and you're just denying it. What would you do if anything happened to him?" _Mocked the voice dangerously in a saccharine drenched tone. As she turned around slowly, a glowing mist engulfed the space around her. A small face made shape and grinned at her deviously.

Swatting the air in front of her, Nasako quickly burst out of her gigai and watched it fall to the ground heavily. "Kokyū suru, Sāsuti-fū!" This was a new trick she had been working on recently; a hidden talent Sāsuti-fū had been hiding from her. The small dagger-like blade extended to a long, thin sword that stretched nearly as tall as she was. Slicing the air with a hiss, the dust float past her. "Wha- Who are you?"

"_I don't understand it, why you keep fighting. Answer my question now, filthy shinigami," _the voice shrieked. "What question?" Nasako yelled at nothing, sliding across the ground as she landed. Everything was beginning to distort and the colors becoming the opposite. It was giving Nasako a headache as the laugh echoed deep in her thoughts. What was happening? She tried standing up straight to face whatever was speaking to her but she just toppled over as the floor beneath her wobbled. Her eyes felt like they were burning inside of her skull as she tried to locate the mist, but all she could hear was the maniacal cackle.

"_Oh I see it now, deep within you. If anything happened to him, oh goodness this is splendid. You're distraught and so confused, poor thing you. If anything happened to him you'd be in so much pain. So, so, much pain. Beautiful, simply beautiful," _the voice sneered disgustingly. "_I can't wait to play, this is going to be entertaining. Snagging a shinigami was a great choice," _

The mist that had formed a face grinned at her and before she could react there was a morphed voice in the background. Just then, an icicle whizzed right past as the surroundings beside her fell back into place. "Matazashi!" Toshiro yelled, Nasako focusing her vision on what was running towards her.

Toshiro made a mad dash towards Nasako; good thing he had decided to go after her when she didn't answer her Soul Phone. There was something here, he could feel it. But the things around them seemed fine. Nothing was out of place. As soon as he had made it down the street he heard yelling, and he could have sworn he heard another voice too but he wasn't sure. All he needed now was to make sure Matazashi was okay.

Grabbing her before she fell to her knees, Toshiro brushed stray hairs out of her face. Even out of her gigai she was cold, freezing actually. Letting out a sharp breath, Toshiro eased Nasako back into the false body and shed his coat. "What happened?" he kept asking as he wrapped his coat around her. She didn't say anything. She just kept staring.

'_I don't know what happened, Taicho, I wish I could say so, but I can't. Where's my voice, why can't I speak? I'm scared.' _Nasako whispered inside of her head. She was frightened, for the first time in a long time.

Gathering Nasako into his arms, Toshiro looked around carefully with narrowed eyes. He chewed his lip before taking off. He needed answers right now, there would be no more waiting.

* * *

**AN: **Hello, hello! I have returned after a long time! I do apologize, and I can't blame you if you have given up on this story! But I promise you I'll try to dish out faster updates. Do bear with me. So I hope you enjoyed this update with a lot of new things introduced! (:


	19. Feeling Terrified

**Feeling Terrified **

_enjoy~_

* * *

"Urahara! Urahara!" Toshiro yelled as he burst through the doors suddenly. Peeping his head from behind a stack of boxes, Kisuke caught sight of the white-haired male. "Hitsugaya-taicho, it's awfully late and the kids are asleep– oh my is Nasako-chan alright?" Kisuke gasped. Toshiro panted as he kicked off his shoes, babbling to himself about hollows. Without further questioning, Kisuke gathered the frail shinigami into his arms and headed down the hallway. Kicking a door along the way he called for Tessai to wake up and prepare some other machine.

Toshiro, frazzled out of his wits ran his fingers through his white locks and thought hard. He was sure his brain was going to explode with all that was churning in the squeaking wheels of his mind. There were so many things to consider in this moment; the fact that Nasako has ventured on her own so many times in the past week and this happened now. There was nothing there as far as his eyes could tell him but the reiastu was at the scene and he couldn't deny it. Though, just because he couldn't see it meant Nasako couldn't have either. By the time he made it down the street he heard her screaming at something to name who it was. It was all too confusing for him.

Releasing a suppressed sigh, Toshiro jumped at the sound of a blood curdling scream. He ran down the hall and tripped twice until he pushed the doors open to where the scream came from. Cerulean eyes picked up the sight of Nasako hissing at Kisuke who tried to hook her up to some contraption while Tessai held her down. "Nasako-chan, please we're just trying to help, calm down please," Kisuke begged, lowering the wires. Nasako said nothing but bared her teeth like some kind of wild animal. The blonde-haired male turned to look at Toshiro, licking his lips carefully, "She's unresponsive to everything right now. She won't say anything," he briefed. Toshiro remained silent, watching his third seat precariously.

"What do you think did this?" Kisuke asked quietly, standing up from his knelt position to advance towards Toshiro.

"There's nothing wrong with her, she's just scared," Toshiro guessed continuing to gaze at Nasako.

"Oh, I'm aware there's nothing wrong with her. I just want to know what scared her this bad to the point of her being so fierce,"

"She's just scared," the taicho repeated. _Just scared_, he echoed in his mind to reassure himself. There couldn't be something wrong with her, could there? Toshiro sighed thoughtfully before pushing aside Kisuke, "Leave me alone with her for a bit," he commanded. Kisuke nodded silently and motioned for Tessai to follow, leaving the two shinigami alone in the room.

They stared at each other from across the room in a deafening silence, both watching the other carefully. It was like time itself had stopped for a brief moment before his cerulean eyes picked up the glistening droplet slide down her cheek.

"Taicho," she whispered it so quietly he wasn't even sure if she said it. It was so odd and terrifying to see her – this girl he's fallen so head over heels for, the one girl who was cold and stoic and careless and everything in between – show so much vulnerability. He wasn't prepared for any of this; the inner turmoil he felt deep in the pit of his stomach and swirls of emotions that collided painfully. This wasn't the girl he chose as a temporary lieutenant nor was it the girl he's in love with. He knew in that instance he would get to the bottom of it, no matter what.

Toshiro took a step forward and knelt down beside her and even before he could say anything, she threw herself into his arms. He felt the foreign sobs shake through her body into his as he awkwardly wrapped an around her back. "Are you okay? How do you feel?" he asked her in a small voice as she continued to cry – something he wished would stop soon, it made him really uncomfortable. Nasako said nothing as she buried her face in the crook where his neck and shoulder met, squeezing his torso a little harder while she tried steadying her breath.

"I'm feeling terrified. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so scared," she told him in a near silent voice, words regaining their balance. Toshiro sighed audibly, placing his free hand on the back of her head and ran his fingers against the fine hairs carefully. He had noticed earlier that Nasako's hair was completely snow white now, just like his own with daunting blue eyes that stared back at him. It was a little unsettling to watch someone undergo a change like that, and he was determined to figure out what was wrong with her.

"It's okay, I'm here now, " Toshiro tried bravely, hoping that she'd believe him right now. The last thing he'd want right now was an argument. "I'll keep you safe, I promise," he told her as he pulled his third seat closer into his warmth.

They sat in silence for what seemed an eternity when Nasako had finally calmed down enough to speak without a shaking voice. "Let me see Haru," was the first thing she told him as she pulled herself away from him. Toshiro gaped at her.

"What?"

"Please, just let me see him. Whatever attacked me earlier is coming back I know it. I don't want a human involved I'm going to break up with him... Just please, Taicho let me see him one last time," she pleaded, voice straining painfully. There was a triumphant wave that swept over him in that brief moment but it faltered when he realized she still cared about that human. It sickened him to the point of vomiting but he complied nevertheless.

"Okay, fine. I'm not going to be happy about it, but you can see him. When are you going to break it to him?" Toshiro asked. Nasako sighed and reached behind her and pulled out the small phone.

"Right now," she deadpanned as Toshiro gawked at her.

"Don't you know what time it is?" he asked, leaning back onto his palms.

"I don't care about what time it is, I want to see him now and get it over with, okay?" Toshiro rolled his eyes; she was getting back to her old self. As Nasako placed the phone up to her ear, he watched her carefully and took note of how her lips still quivered. Her eyes, now a matching shade of vibrant turquoise matching his own, were hollowed out with fear and confusion and still red from the recent sobs.

Acting on an impulse, he leaned up quickly to place his lips on her own. Toshiro didn't even have to look to know that she was surprised by the sudden act, but he smiled against her lips as she eased herself onto them. The kiss was short lived when Nasako pulled away to greet Haru who picked up on the other line irritably. He tuned out what was being said, not caring about what would happen next.

As long as Nasako was fine and functional again, Toshiro could rest easy. Even more so with the fact that she was breaking up with that human – don't get any weird ideas; Toshiro would rather die again than consider himself _jealous _of Haru, as stated before, and it was in his best interest that he'd like the human away from their shinigami business. The sound of a phone snapping shut pulled him from his thoughts when Toshiro went back to gaze at Nasako.

"What did he say?" Toshiro asked, not mildly interested thought just to get her talking.

"He's coming over right now,"

"Why couldn't you have broken up with him over the phone?" Nasako cast him a dirty glance.

"That's rude, you're not supposed to do that," he rolled his eyes at that comment. He stared at her for a moment more before outstretching his arms, "Come here," he commanded as she furrowed her brow.

"Why?" she asked skeptically with a look of disgust on her face. _She really is back to normal, _Toshiro thought to himself.

"Let's make out," he learned the word from a television show Kurosaki had shown him a while back and from what it meant, it was all he ever wanted to do with his third seat. She scowled at him and shoved a hand in his face.

"That's gross," Nasako told him and all he could do was smirk.

"Glad to see that you're back to normal so quickly," Toshiro thought aloud while it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Yeah, okay drop the subject please, it's something I'd rather not talk about," Nasako informed him venomously with narrowed eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something witty but closed it, realizing that that wouldn't be a good idea. Just then, Kisuke pushed the doors open and glanced at the two.

"Everything okay?" he asked as the two nodded. He grinned, "Well that's good to know. Nasako-chan, you're feeling better, yes?" she nodded at that as well. "Good, good. Ah, there's also someone at the door for you," Nasako sighed and pushed herself up from the ground. Toshiro did the same though he looked back at Kisuke who lingered in the room while Nasako walked past him.

"Is she okay now?" he whispered. Toshiro nodded curtly.

"She seems to be fine, nothing really out of the ordinary," Toshiro told him from his own knowledge.

"That's good. Do you think she'll be fine with me running some tests?" Toshiro shrugged.

"Probably. She wants this thing out of her as soon as possible from what I could tell. It's really bothering her and she wants it gone before it comes back," Kisuke nodded, agreeing completely.

"I would feel the same if I were in her position. Say, Hitsugaya-taicho, who was that boy at the door that came to see her?" Toshiro scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Her human boyfriend. She's breaking up with him because she's afraid something will happen to him," the shopkeeper breathed a soft 'ah' and kept his mouth shut. As if on cue, a sickening presence swept over the two shinigami as they glanced at each other worriedly. They quickly hurried out of the backroom and to the front where they saw Haru standing in the door way staring painfully at Nasako.

Another wave swept over the two when the human stormed off from the door to which Nasako sighed rather loudly.

"Did you feel that?" Toshiro asked without looking at Kisuke.

"Yes, of course. Do you think it was the human?" Toshiro wrinkled his forehead and proceeded to frown.

"There's no way. He's just a human with an insignificant amount of reiastu," Toshiro told Kisuke who nodded.

"Could it have been a hollow?" Kisuke tried with the same baffled expression.

"If it was a hollow, I think we would've known,"

"That is true. Maybe it was the human. Hitsugaya-taicho, you should keep a close eye on the human and watch out for whatever that was. If it happens again notify me right away," Kisuke said to Toshiro who nodded.

"Of cou–" he was cut short by Nasako who turned to face them both.

"What are you guys talking about?"

* * *

**AN: **Hey hi yo, it's been like five months yeahhh. I'll keep this note short because it's 2 in the morning but I've had MAJOR writer's block with this chapter and Toshiro is probably really OOC but whatever. I'm gonna go to bed now so if you could review that would be stellar.


End file.
